


I'm A Sucker For You.

by SeptemberMonsoon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Party, Piercings, Praise Kink, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberMonsoon/pseuds/SeptemberMonsoon
Summary: Minseok is a junior and supposedly the high school's playboy. In reality, he's actually the most loving boy you could ever find, but because of one mistake he did back when he was a freshman, his reputation regarding dating is tainted forever.Jongdae is just a 15 year old boy excited to start studying in high school, to meet new people and perhaps even start his first relationship.What happens when the freshman with cute feline lips and upturned eyebrows catches the junior's eyes? Will the boy overlook all the rumours surrounding Minseok?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm Baekhyun! What's your name?" 

 

"Oh, h-hi..." Jongdae turns around, almost startled by the loudness of the other boy's voice. "I'm Jongdae."

 

"Okay, Jongdae. We're officially besties. How are you doing, best friend forever?"

 

 

This is basically how the unbreakable. friendship between Jongdae and Baekhyun started, about 3 years ago when they were still little boys in middle school. Well, not exactly little boys, but younger in comparison to the present.

 

Now they're actually both freshmen in the SM high school and it feels surreal. They have dreamt of this moment. Thinking of high school as a place you see in movies, full of booze, parties, hookups is probably... the biggest mistake ever.

 

High school is definitely NOT like that. And being a freshman is actually not even the least bit of fun. For Jongdae at least.

 

Jongdae has always been lowkey jealous of how easygoing and friendly Baekhyun is. The latter never seemed to have any problems integrating in any kind of groups. Don't get him wrong ㅡ Jongdae isn't an introvert, but he feels quite shy when it comes to being outspoken around new people and this thing has led him to being more closed off, unable to find a lot of pals. I mean he does have Baekhyun... what more does he need? That guy is about 4 different people incased in one (and loud like all of them speaking at once).

 

"Come on, Jongdae. I promise!!!" Baekhyun pleads, grabbing the younger's wrist.

 

"Baek, for real now... I don't want to be a burden... You know how I can get..." 

 

"Idiot!" the latter rolls his eyes and flicks Jongdae's forehead. "You're not a burden! Plus, they all want to meet you! Come on!"

 

The feline lipped groans. He cannot say no to his best friend.

 

"Are they all freshmen or... are there older students as well? Where are we going? Will we drink? Smoke?"

 

"Oh my God! You're so annoying! You ask too many questions..." Baek rolls his eyes.

 

Jongdae sighs. "So yes to all of them..."

 

 

 

So where they went could be deemed as a lounge. Except it was underground, under a very strange club. Yep. High school life, right?

 

Jongdae is a bit taken aback by the dim light and rugged aspect of the place, not to mention the thick cloud of smoke is destroying his innocent boy lungs. He kind of regrets not telling Baek off and just staying at home playing video games of watching series like the geek loser he is.

 

What shocks him even more is the moment when his best friend giggles like a little anime girl and runs towards a tall and kind of stern looking guy, wrapping his arms around his neck and getting pecked on the forehead...

 

"Iㅡ" Jongdae's eyes widen. Baek bursts out in laughter.

 

"I might have forgot to... introduce you to Yixing." he smiles sneakily.

 

"You little shit." Jongdae mouthers, narrowing his eyes and the latter just sticks his tongue out and winks.

 

It's not the first time Baekhyun gets into a relationship and magically forgets to tell Jongdae. It's just frustrating... because now Baek won't spend as much time with him and he knows it. 'I might really have to find new friends now.' the younger thinks.

 

But back to that tall guy... He is kind of hot, Jongdae cannot lie. At first he appeared kind of serious, but as soon as Baek started giggling and batting his eyelashes like the little vixen he is, a set of deep dimples appeared on his face and they made him seem really friendly and likeable. 

 

Even more, after chatting with Yixing for a while and making small talk, Jongdae decided the guy is absolutely awesome. He's actually Chinese, but he moved to South Korea back when he was in the first grade. He is a passionate dancer, but his dream is to be a forensic pathologist (shocking, right?). 

 

As more people came into the lounge, Jongdae started feeling kind of anxious. He doesn't like being around so many human beings in general. He prefers cats, honestly and no one really looked like a cat there... okay except one very cute guy, but he seemed busy and even if he didn't seem busy, no chance in Hell Jongdae would actually go about and talk to him... so the younger decides to just sink deeper into the couch he was sharing with the two (new???) lovebirds and sip on his non-alcoholic cocktail for which Baekhyun called him "the most pristin-virgin-church-boy human being on the planet".

 

It was pretty weird when a bunch of dudes came over and Baekhyun was acting like he has known them all his life... Jongdae felt pretty weird, if not a little sad. When did Baekhyun even have time to make all of these new friends? Without even telling him of their existance. It kind of ruined his mood. He also didn't want to appear jealous, but he cannot control what he feels deep down into his heart. Also, it was pretty annoying... well, not annoying, but intimidating how he kept making eye contact with the cat-looking guy. His face was probably red like a tomato... because the guy is extremely hot. He just brushes it off and calls it a coincidence.

 

"Jongdae?" Yixing's sweet voice makes him snap out of whatever he was thinking.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"These are Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo." he introduces those 3 guys that have just arrived at the table and Jongdae has graciously ignored like a prick.

 

They all wave and give Jongdae sincere smiles. He feels bad he was a dick. Later on he finds out Sehun and Jongin are freshmen as well and they're both really great dancers ㅡ that's how they met Yixing. Kyungsoo is a junior just like Baek's boyfriend and he's the leader of the Drama Club. They're all pretty chill, pretty softspoken and relaxed. It was nice spending time with them. Baekhyun is probably the loudest one at the table, but honestly, their attention is always drawn to a group of dudes and a couple of girls like three tables away... coincidentally where the cat-looking guy is sitting.

 

They're all so noisy and probably drunk and high as well. The one that stands out the most is a super tall guy with red hair and big ears. He's laughing so loudly, Jongdae thinks that even his mom could hear him from home. The only quiet ones are the feline cute guy and another dude that's on his phone, showing something to a girl sitting between him and Jongdae's eye-candy. That one is dressed pretty sharp ㅡ expensive clothes, expensive watch and expensive phone.

 

Honestly, they don't mind it. It would be weird to be annoyed with teenagers that are having fun, probably getting to know each other as well.

 

"Of course... Park and his big mouth..." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sinks back into his chair taking a long sip from his beer.

 

"You're so in love." Sehun teases and he gets the middle finger from the older. Jongin giggles, a strand of brown hair falling into his eyes.

 

"I'm going to cut all that blonde hair from your head, Oh! I don't like Chanyeol!" 

 

"Of course you don't... you love him."

 

Before Kyungsoo could lash out and probably strangle Sehun, the expensively dressed boy comes by the table with a sincere smile on his face.

 

"Hi, Myeonnie!" Yixing greets, bowing down softly, his action mirrored by the latter.

 

"Hey everyone! I'm Junmyeon! Nice to meet you! I see there's some new faces around..." he adds looking brightly in the direction of Jongdae, Baekhyun and Jongin. He already knows Sehun since the teenager works at a coffee shop which is frequented by all the students of the high school... plus they're kind of crushing on each other anyways.

 

"Hiiii~" Baekhyun responds, showing off his charming smile. "I'm Baek! And this is my friend Jongdae." 

 

"I'm Jongin!"

 

Jongdae smiles shyly and it makes Jun raise his eyebrow then turn his head back towards his table. Dae doesn't pay it a lot of attention. 

 

Junmyeon clears his throat. "Anyways, if you guys want to come over to our table and meet the others you are more than welcome. We're all juniors, but I don't think that's a problem. We'll see you around the high school."

 

'Juniors?' Jongdae thinks to himself. 'Why would juniors even want to hang out with freshmen... There's something fishy going on here.'

 

 

Needless to say, well, Jongdae is right. Junmyeon didn't come to the table to make friends, he was actually pretty much forced by Minseok.

 

"Really, dude? Are you making me go to them for what?... Can't you just ask Yeri to find his instagram or something... She's a freshman as well... might even end up in the same class as your new 'boy-toy'." Junmyeon rolls his eyes, not even bothering to take his attention off his phone. He is editing some pictures he took on his trip to Rome.

 

"Dickhead, he's not a 'boy-toy'." Minseok snaps back. "I told you to stop joking around with this shit, you know how much I hate this."

 

"Well you shouldn't have been an idiot in the first placㅡ..." Jun shrugs, but then hisses in pain when the older punches him right in the ribs. "Fuck you."

 

"Listen here, you snobby bastard ㅡ if I go there to talk to him, the others, especially your little Chinese friend and your little crush will tell him about my 'amazing' reputation, so either you go, or else." Minseok spits through gritted teeth, his intense black eyes piercing Junmyeon's chocolate brown orbs.

 

The latter sighs in defeat, standing up from his spot. "Fine. You owe me a dozen beer bottles for this, old hag." 

 

Minseok chuckles, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Love you too, bestie." 

 

The feline eyed is aware of his past mistakes and he is sure they will somehow still haunt him forever. But come on... cut him some slack, will you? He was drunk that time and he wasn't even in an established relationship... okay they have been dating, but they were not officially together... And it was even back then when he was questioning his sexuality. Dating a girl is just not for him and that showed when that one specific girl found him literally in bed with a guy... yup. That's where all the rumours started and now Minseok is deemed as the biggest 'fuckboy' in the whole school... for one mistake. Well, at least this title gets him his occassional casual fucks and one night stands so it's not all bad, but he longs to have someone who will be only his. He's got so much true love to give and only being used as a quick fuck is ... damaging and hurtful to his mental health. He is so much more than that.

 

Plus, it has been a very long time since someone actually caught his eyes like the shy boy did. The first thing he noticed was the mop of curly brown locks on his head and the way his eyebrows seemed to he placed upside down... but then because of the light of the boy's phonescreen he saw the inhumane length of his curled eyelashes and a glimpse of his pretty copper eyes... not to mention the straight curve of his nose and the kittenish soft grin on his lips. He is beautiful, gorgeous even and Minseok doesn't understand why his insides feel so warm and fuzzy. It is actually embarrassing, his face might be redder than usual. 

 

Somehow, he has to be able to talk to the boy. Or at least know his name, but Junmyeon will take care of that. 'Oh well, if it's meant to be...' he thinks, biting the inside of his cheek silently praying that it is actually meant to be.

 

Minseok is not afraid of the fact that the mysterious boy won't like his appearance. He is confident with his looks. He used to hate how he looked when he was younger, but when he started working out and losing weight, everything changed. He thinks his best feature is his feline monolided eyes. People always compliment him on how stunning his eyes are. His eyebrows are black and thick and neatly groomed, his hair is kind of short, styled up and black, his nose is kind of small and cute, his lips are plump and strawberry shaped. His face is still kind of chubby, having still not lost all the baby fat. Minseok might be the oldest one from the group, but he certainly doesn't look like that. Even though his features are pretty child-like, he is deemed as pretty sensual and sometimes even intimidating. His face doesn't match his buff, well-built body. If he was taller, he would have been unstoppable.

 

He is all around extremely handsome and he has boys and girls alike crushing on him big time, but he doesn't easily fall for anyone... well at least didn't until this cute guy came up.

 

He watches carefully as Junmyeon heads towards that table and makes small talk with the guys.

 

At some point, Jun turns around and raises his eyebrows. Minseok doesn't understand and it makes him feel anxious.

 

"What the hell is going on, hyung?" Chanyeol interrupts Minseok's attention to what Jun is doing.

 

"Huh?" Seok responds, shaking his head and sinking back into the couch.

 

"You act like something is going on... and from what I know..."

 

"None of your business, Yeol." the older responds coldly and Chanyeol shrugs and goes back to blabbering about his rock band.

 

Not long after, Junmyeon comes back and Minseok almost jumps from his place.

 

"What happened? So?" his eyes are wide and anticipative.

 

"His name is Jongdae. That's all I could find out, he didn't even talk he just smiled weakly and went back to his business. Why do you always fall for the pathetic loser ones, hyung...." Junmyeon scoffs.

 

"Shut up!" Minseok frowns. "Jongdae..." he repeats quietly, loving the way the name rolls off of his tongue. He takes a glimpse at the boy and, yet again, he meets his beautiful copper eyes for the fifth time that night. He doesn't sketch any expression on his face, because before he could even do something, Jongdae's eyes are back on his phone screen... but does Minseok notice a slight redness on his cheeks?

 

Maybe...just maybe... fate will answer his question soon enough...


	2. 002

"This is awful.... absolutely awful...." Jongdae whines defeated.

 

"You're such a little baby! Oh my God, It's fine, Jongdae." Baekhyun rolls his eyes, smiling encouragingly and patting his best friend on the back.

 

"How is THIS fine?!" the latter frowns, almost throwing the list to the floor. "We're not in the same class. You know how much I hate being around new people without knowing anyone before."

 

"Well now you have to learn how to deal with this. Gosh, Dae..." Baek's tone softens. "I won't always be here by your side. It's impossible. You need to be more independent. Find a couple new friends, it doesn't mean you'll forget me or that I'll forget you." he explains.

 

Jongdae sighs. Baekhyun is right. It's already stupid that he is his only good friend. The boy sulkens up a bit. Only then does he realize how incredibly alone he feels.

 

"I will try. I'm sorry for being like this." Jongdae pouts. Baek chuckles and embraces him tightly.

 

"You'll always be my bestest bestie, okay???~" the older says cutely, drawing a weak smile from his friend.

 

 

 

 

Going into the class, Jongdae is pretty much lost. Everyone seems to have found a friend or even a group in which they feel comfortable. He feels his anxiety rising quickly and he doesn't know what to do.

 

"Jongdae?..." a slightly familiar deep tone echoes in his ears.

 

When he turns around he notices the extremely familiar pouty lips and big brown eyes, sunkissed skin and tousled chestnut hair.

 

"Jongin!" Jongdae exclaims, almost feeling like a weight has been taken off his shoulders. The tall guy smiles cutely.

 

Jongdae is beyond ecstatic that Jongin ended up in the same class as him. After all, he left a nice impression when they first met at the lounge. He's quiet and pretty shy, but he seems like such a fun and soft boy. Jongdae would literally see himself dating Jongin if he didn't know Jongin is actually already in a relationship. But it's just a good reassurance that the dancer will be his classmate and probably a very dear friend of his in the future.

 

"I'm honestly so glad we ended up in the same class. I was already contemplating jumping off a building..." Jongdae laughs, but Jongin's face sketches a worried expression that makes him look like a baby bear "...I'm kidding of course! Haha!"

 

They sit down next to each other at a random desk towards the back of the class and just wait patiently for the teacher to come in.

 

As Jongin was telling the latter something about a show he has just started watching, Jongdae feels a feminine hand pat him on the back.

 

He turns around and he's greeted by a short girl with middle length brown hair and cute pale skin.

 

"Are you, by any chance, Jongdae?" she asks, tilting her head to the side, hands on her hips. Behind her a couple of other girls and a guy that weren't necessarely paying attention to him.

 

The curly haired feels startled. How does she even know his name? How come? He panics a little and blanks out for a second.

 

"Uhm..A-am I... who..."

 

The girl narrows her eyes and raises one eyebrow.

 

"Jong...Dae?..." she says on syllables almost like he's some stupid kid.

 

"Y-yes...uhm."

 

"Knew it!" she smiles victoriously and leaves.

 

Jongdae is more than confused. Why did she ask in the first place? What was the reason? Jongin is equally taken aback, but he decides to brush it off and resume his speech about the show. Jongdae tries to at least act like he's paying attention, but his mind wanders to whatever the Hell the girl wants from him.

 

"And yeah, then Jon Snow told Daeneㅡ" Jongin blabbers.

 

"Hey, what do you think she wanted from me?" Jongdae interrupts him, feeling bad, but he seriously didn't want more spoilers and he was too polite to tell the tall guy to shut the fuck up.

 

"No idea... It just feels weird that she even knew your name." Jongin shrugs. "Maybe she has a crush on you and searched for you on instagram?"

 

Jongdae bursts out in laughter. "Crush? On me? Jongin, I'm the biggest loser in the whole school, no one would ever have a crush on me. Plus, I'm literally a flaming homosexual. If she searched for me online she'd know about my Jung Yunho fanpaㅡ" he stops abruptly, his eyes widening and putting a hand over his mouth. A red blush appears on Jongin's face.

 

"Oh.. o-okay..." the latter tries to play it cool as to not make Jongdae feel even more embarrassed "...well, maybe someone else asked for your name or?... I really can't explain this situation..." Jongin gives up.

 

The teacher finally walks into the classroom and the students stop talking to pay attention to their first class ever in high school which happened to be Jongdae's favourite ㅡ Literature.

 

"I doubt that..." Jongdae whispers, but he realizes Jongin isn't listening to him anymore. He just sinks even deeper into his chair and tries to keep his mind preoccupied with the lesson.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Guess what, baby." Junmyeon raises his eyebrows, his eyes fixed on the phone, mockingly adding the endearment word. Minseok takes a drag of his cigarette and rolls his eyes, chuckling. "Yeri ended up in the same class as your loverboy." he adds, showing the message he received from the girl to his best friend.

 

Minseok almost falls off of the bench from how quickly he proceeded to take the phone from Junmyeon's hand. The rich boy shakes his head in disbelief seeing the older like that. The latter just frowns at him.

 

"Mind your business!" he snarls.

 

"You're so cute like this." Jun coos, patting Minseok's left cheek twice before the other slaps his hand away.

 

"Hyung, are you in love?" Chanyeol smiles, his eyes focused on the cigarette he is trying to roll.

 

Minseok sighs and doesn't respond. Of course he's not 'in love', but he cannot stop thinking about the cute freshman with cat lips and curly hair. He almost feels fucking stupid and idiotic. He knows nothing about him besides his name.

 

"Hyung, it's okay." Chanyeol adds, licking the paper before rolling the remaining tobacco. "Got a light?"

 

Seok throws him a look, but ultimately decides to give him the lighter.

 

They were supposed to be at school right now, but being juniors, they couldn't care less about the first week. It's not like the teachers were dying to see their faces anyways. Looking past the appearances, Minseok is actually a super smart guy and he has really good grades. Same goes for the other two. They were just lucky that Junmyeon's parents are rich AND doctors so they could write numerous exemptions for them.

 

"I'm going to be real with you right now..." Jun starts, sitting down on the bench next to Minseok. "...It's weird seeing you so distant and all in your thoughts. Did the boy really mess up your mind that much?"

 

"Even I don't know. It just sucks. I hate having stupid little crushes like this." Minseok admits, kicking a leaf that fell right in front of his boots.

 

"Well, the truth is..." Chanyeol takes a drag of his cigar "... you haven't had a crush in a while."

 

"In years." Junmyeon adds with an encouraging smile on his face. It was kind of adorable, he couldn't lie. Minseok is usually a pretty cold guy, in the sense that he's not touchy and not easily impressed or easily attracted to anyone, but he feels like if Seok was to fall for someone, he would fall deeply and would be a really great boyfriend. Unfortunately, he didn't have the chance to prove this theory because of the past situation that tainted his best friend's reputation.

 

"I'm seriously going to end up like you with that Sehun guy... or like Yeol with Kyungsoo..." Minseok groans and lets his head fall back on the cold wooden bench. Junmyeon bursts in laughter, but Chanyeol gasps offendedly.

 

"Listen here! I don't like that Kyungsoo guy!"

 

"Sure, Chanyeol..." the older guys say in unison.

 

"You two are the worst... and you are old, too." Yeol counters, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted.

 

Minseok sketches a weak smile on his face, his eyes fixed on the way ash is falling out of the tip of his cigarette and how the wind carries it. 'Jongdae.' he repeats in his mind, like he did the first time he found out the boy's name. He doesn't even understand how he managed to fall so deeply for someone he saw just once in his life, yet the way their gazes made contact more than it's normal cannot leave his mind.

 

"Let's go now." he announces, startling the two, who give him puzzled looks.

 

"Where? Home?" Jun asks baffled.

 

"No, bunny. High school. We have Physics."

 

"Hyung, you must have gone crazy..." Chanyeol whines, but obeys and gets up lazily from his seat, gripping the handle of his old tattered backpack.

 

Minseok flashes out his charming gummy smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they reach the high school yard, the bell that announced the break had already rung, so they sigh. At least they wouldn't have to hide from their crazy Arts teacher that they all hate with a burning passion.

 

Coming into the hallway, people (especially freshmen) stopped and stared at the three. It's always like this at the start of the school year. Minseok cannot deny he likes the attention, plus most freshmen probably already know Chanyeol from his local band 'Sirens' and Junmyeon because he's pretty damn popular on Instagram. What is Minseok known for? Well, being a cheater and a fuckboy. Yep. But at least everyone can agree that he's incredibly beautiful and probably anyone would want to get the chance to see him naked or to have sex with him.

 

"We're like the Powerpuff Girls." Junmyeon whispers to his best friends and they all chuckle.

 

"Let them stare. You know what they say ㅡ you can look, but you cannot touch the art." Minseok winks, grinning sexily.

 

Well, his overly confident mood is immediately shut down when he notices a familiar mop of brown curls. It feels like an arrow pierced through his heart as he stops in the middle of the hallway, with his eyes wide and lips parted dumbly. Fortunately, Jun realizes he's at least 5 steps in front of the starstruck boy, so he stops and goes back to him to grab his hand and bring him back to reality.

 

"Fuck, Jun. There he is. He's even prettier in daylight." Minseok whispers, freaking out in his heart. He curses under his breath.

 

"Okay, but you can't stop in the middle of the hallway like this." Jun scolds him.

 

"Fuck off, I couldn't hold back. He's just way too beautiful or am I just insane?"

 

"No, you're just horny and in need of a cute innocent twink."

 

"You're a jackass. Just look at him." Minseok pleads pathetically.

 

Jun looks in the direction of Jongdae. He recognizes him and the guys that he saw the day before at the lounge. He is cute, but nothing exciting he thinks. Minseok must really like him to be this left in awe.

 

"Yeah, yeah. He's nice. Why don't you go talk to him?" Jun suggests.

 

"Are you fucking craㅡ" Minseok starts, through gritted teeth.

 

"What the fuck are you staring at, Ronald McDonald?!"

 

The two best friends stop their discussion and turn their heads in the direction of the deep voice. They cackle.

 

Kyungsoo has his eyebrows furrowed and his hands folded at his chest, looking up at the tall figure of Chanyeol who is looking down at him like an innocent puppy.

 

"I-I... just wanted to ask you what's up..." the red haired explains defeated.

 

"Clearly YOU are up in my space." Soo responds bitterly and it makes Yeol roll his eyes and groan in frustration.

 

"Every single time I try to be nice and talk to you, you act like this! What do I have to do?!"

 

Junmyeon and Minseok were having a whale of a time watching the scene. "He doesn't like Kyungsoo, my ass."

 

As the feline eyed was laughing, his gaze accidentally lands on Jongdae who was giggling as well. The oldest's figure softens and he just takes a second to trace the absolutely gorgeous features of the boy, his delicate kittenish grin, his kind copper eyes, his high cheekbones. He is just smitten. And he finds it hard to just go there, say hi and ask for his phone number. He is more than sure Yixing would just warn him about the bad reputation he has, since they don't get along very well. They used to... but Minseok fucked it all up like he always does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baek..." Jongdae whispers, trying to catch his bestie's attention. "Baek...."

 

The older hears him eventually and stops watching the funny 'show' that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are setting up right in the middle of the hallway, scooting closer to his friend. "Hm?"

 

"I think he's looking at me again..." Dae mumbles under his breath, his face becoming red. Baekhyun isn't subtle at all when he turns around and looks straight in Minseok's direction, catching the guy in the act. Minseok's eyes widen and he turns his head at light speed. "Baek!" Jongdae snarls, hitting his chest.

 

"Auch! Idiot!" Baek frowns. "Yeah, he was definitely staring at you."

 

Jongdae groans in frustration at his witty friend. "Thanks. I wouldn't have known otherwise." he responds sarcastically.

 

"Dude, he definitely wants a piece of your virgin freshman ass." the latter winks and pats his friend's butt. Jongdae gasps and shoves him away.

 

"You're so disgusting, what the fuck?!"

 

"It's the truth, honey." Baekhyun shrugs.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Yixing intervenes, his eyes curious behind his silver rimmed glassed. Baek smiles sweetily, intertwining his fingers with his.

 

"Nothing, baby. Just making fun of Jongdae as usual."

 

The younger pouts, sighing discontended. Well, at least it's a good reassurance knowing someone has his eyes on him for something at least... that something being whatever. He thinks that the cat looking boy is probably only staring at him because he's ugly or something, or too thin or simply looks like a good target to bully. Anyway, he doesn't have the courage to ask why. He just lets his gaze fall to the floor whenever he feels those prying eyes on him and just goes on about his day. Although, he cannot deny he thought about those beautiful feline eyes last night after he went to bed. A boy could dream, right? What if the junior was staring at him because he wanted him? Improbable, but it was a nice scenario he could think about as he was touching himself. Well, he felt guilty about it, butㅡ

 

"Are you okay? Jongdae?" Jongin's voice echoed in his ear.

 

He snaps out of his daydream and is met with the curious looks of his friends that are all looking at him like he's some kind of animal at the zoo. "Y-yeah?"

 

"Are you sure? Do you feel a little sick by any chance?" Yixing asks, his voice a little more stern. Pursuing medicine as his major would really fit him well.

 

"N-no, why?"

 

"You're very pale, and your ears and neck are kind of red, plus you've been biting into your bottom lip like you're about to cry."

 

Shit. He thought too much about last night and about that stupid boy. Stupidly hot boy. That happens to be staring at him. 'At least I didn't get a boner.' he thinks to himself.

 

"No! I'm okay, just got a little lost in my thoughts."

 

Baekhyun was not buying it, but he decided to let it go. He took a quick look at Minseok who was still subtly looking at Dae and rose his eyebrow. He will have a lot to look into about this mysterious junior guy. And a lot to talk about with Jongdae. In private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
> It will only get sexier from now on haha ~ Look forward to more ~~ 


	3. 003

"Auch!" Baekhyun squealed, trying to get out of Yixing's bed and head to the bathroom.

 

"I'm sorry! I really am!" the older pouts, a red blush decorating his cheeks and nose.

 

"Oh my God, stop saying sorry!" Baek rolls his eyes, grabbing his pyjama shorts and shirt and leaving the door half-creaked.

 

"But you sound like I hurt you... and I'm very very sorry..." Yixing pleads, sinking deeper into the pillows.

 

"You really weren't sorry when you were pounding into my aㅡ" 

 

"Stop!" 

 

Baekhyun giggles from the other room, showing up dressed in his casual clothes, throwing a half-lidded expression towards the naked Chinese man laying down.

 

"I know what that look means..." 

 

"Ready for round two?" the younger winks, but Yixing looks positively mortified at such a suggestion. Baek starts laughing. "I was obviously kidding. I'm tired." he adds, throwing himself next to his boyfriend, cuddling up at his bare chest. "Aren't you gonna dress up as well?"

 

"Uh..." Yixing stops to think about it, but he realizes that it's not worth it, plus Baek is already really soft and warm. "No, I'm fine. You see... I'm actually surprised your parents let you sleep over at my place."

 

"Oh, but they didn't!" the younger adds nonchalantly. Yixing is ready to jump out of the sheets. "What?"

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?" the latter counters, feeling like he's gonna faint.

 

"Gosh, baby... calm down." Baek giggles. "It's fine, they think I'm at Jongdae's."

 

"If they find out..." 

 

"But they won't." 

 

Yixing sighs defeated. He literally never thought Baekhyun could be such a sneaky devil. Well, he's aware Baek is a challenge, but he kinda likes it a lot, though he causes him several heart attacks, because of his actions... Still, he wouldn't change him for anyone else. They haven't known each other for a long time, but they both feel like they made the right choice becoming a couple.

 

"By the way, baby...." the younger adds, scooting even closer to his boyfriend, positioning his head on his chest. "...speaking of Jongdae..." 

 

"Hm?"

 

"There's this guy that gets him very very flustered.... Like he stares at him a lot and Jongdae is aware and he blushes like a princess every single time he sees him..."

 

"Huh? Is he older? Like my age?"

 

"I think so. He was hanging out with Junmyeon and Chanyeol." 

 

Yixing's face couldn't have dropped faster. He facepalms.

 

"So by your reaction I think it's not someone nice...." Baek replies amused.

 

"I swear to God....." Yixing mumbles under his breath.

 

"Tell me~" Baekhyun pleads.

 

"So it's probably Kim Minseok. The high school's biggest fuckboy. Can't believe he got his eyes on Jongdae out of all freshmen...."

 

"Fuckboy?"

 

"Just tell Jongdae to be careful. I know him well enough to tell you that he's trouble. At least, that's what he was for me."

 

Baekhyun looks up at him like a confused puppy.

 

"He screwed around with my cousin. Cheated on her with a random dude and she found them literally naked and sleeping together..." 

 

"Oh...that's awful." the latter comments, sulkening up a bit. "If he'd do anything like that to Jongdae, I'd castrate him." 

 

"Believe me... it took 3 men to hold me back from not doing that to him when it happened."

 

Baekhyun laughs, but deep inside he's kind of sad. He lets Yixing go to sleep, cause poor boy looks like he will pass out at any given time from exhaustion. However, Baek cannot sleep. He just burries his head in the crevice of his boyfriend's neck and lets thoughts run through his head. Jongdae is visibly affected by that guy. In the sense that he likes him. It is obvious from the way he gets flustered when they pass by the junior on the hallway. But at the same time, the older's expression is basically unreadable, except from the fact that he stares intensely at Jongdae. What does he want? Is it really only lust? Or just a fascination with a "new thing"? Baekhyun doesn't know, but he won't let Jongdae find out the hard way. He'll do what he can to protect his best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun, Jongin and Jongdae are sitting in the cafeteria during lunch break. They're still waiting for Yixing and Kyungsoo to finish their class so they could join them.

 

Baekhyun does notice that his bestie seems visibly distracted today. He is fidgeting on his chair, his eyes running around the room trying to find God knows what... well actually.... everyone knows what. It kind of frustrates Baek.

 

"You okay?" Jongin asks, making Jongdae snap out of his useless search.

 

"Me?" he asks, a bit embarrassed at being caught.

 

"Obviously..?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay ..." he lies, a faint blush appearing on his adorable cheeks.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and sighs deeply which makes Jongdae feel very very sad and embarrassed. He can't help it... it's just he cannot stop thinking about the older. He doesn't even know his name, he didn't even bother to search him up online. He's scared, scared that he might find out something he wouldn't want to. 

 

"I know I'm being annoying..." Jongdae pouts, his eyes dropping to his unfinished food.

 

"Dae, it's not that... it's..." Baek starts, but he's quickly interrupted by a loud laughter and shouts.

 

Seems like the popular gang is making their way into the room. Chanyeol's loud and slightly annoying voice is easily recognizable and so are the cackles of his other friends. Of course, Jongdae's attention isn't captured by the giant teenager, but by the gorgeous figure behind the tall guy.

 

Minseok looks so good today... not that he doesn't look absolutely amazing every single day of the week, but today.. something is just different. Jongdae cannot put his finger onto it. Maybe he's just growing more and more infatuated... it horrifies him. 

 

Jongdae just drinks into the way the older walks so confidently, yet humbly, the way his delicate fingers are hidden in the pockets of his ripped jeans, the way his silky black hair is combed into a comma hairstyle, the subtle eyeliner highlighting his mesmerizing eyes... oh!... and he's wearing blue contact lenses... this is new...

 

"Oh fuck..." Jongdae whispers more to himself, but of course the other two boys hear him. Jongin chuckles, while Baek rolls his eyes harder than ever. He immediately covers his mouth with his hand, feeling absolutely abashed by his outburst. 

 

Jongin finds Jongdae's little crush extremely cute and he doesn't understand why Baek is so over the situation. He just thinks it's adorable how shy and excited Dae gets when he sees the junior. It reminds him of how he felt back when he fell in love with his special other. He is definitely determined to help Jongdae hook up with Minseok!

 

"Dae~" Jongin starts, a smirk on his face.

 

"I'm sorry... I couldn't control my words..." 

 

"Don't~ Come on! Go talk to him!" the honey-skinned suggests.

 

"What??? Are you crazy??? With all those popular people around him???" Jongdae's eyes widen in disbelief.

 

"Yeah, he's right Jongin." Baek adds.

 

"Oh, you shut up!" Jongin's eyes narrow in frustration. "You clearly have a personal problem with that guy!" he spits through his teeth.

 

"And? So what if I do? I'm mad Jongdae fell for such a guy out of all people." Baek counters, his ears reddening up in anger.

 

"Then die mad about it." Jongin shrugs and turns his attention towards Jongdae who is looking at them in confusion.

 

Baek's mouth hangs agape. Who the Hell does this Jongin guy think he is?! He met Jongdae about 5 days ago and is already acting like his best friend for life. Plus, he doesn't even know what a prick Minseok is! 

 

"I'm gonna have a word with you later." Baek announces, making Jongin scoff.

 

"Who are you? My mom?"

 

"Your daddy. Stop being a fucking dick." Baek plasters a fake smile.

 

"Please.. stop fighting.." Dae intervenes.

 

The two guys calm down, but still send each other angry side-looks from time to time. Jongdae isn't having any of it. He decides to ignore this childish altercation. Plus, why is Baekhyun suddenly being so reluctant to him having an innocent crush?! Is he not allowed to?! Baek doesn't own him ㅡ he was the one that suggested finding more friends. It kind of frustrates Jongdae. And what is even more frustrating is the fact that he doesn't understand this unjustified hate for the beautiful guy.

 

As he was asking himself these existential questions, somehow Minseok found his eyes through the crowd and was looking at him yet again. Jongdae kind of froze in his spot under that gorgeous icy gaze. This time Minseok's gaze didn't turn away from him...he...

 

...he smiled?....

 

Oh God... He smiled. Like smiled-smiled. With his pretty rosy mouth. His stunning eyes crinkling at the corners and his laughter lines visible. 

 

Jongdae felt butterflies flying in his stomach. He didn't know what to do, how to act. His face became red like a tomato. 

 

The junior did not break eye contact for a single second. He is still shamelessly staring at the freshman, smiling and seldomly biting his bottom lip delicately, driving Jongdae crazy who thinks his body might start having a mind of its own.

 

It's such a weird feeling, unfamiliar. He feels embarrassed, degraded under the older's gaze... but he adores it. He adores how it feels. Every single second of it. He knows Minseok means no harm, however, his gaze is so intense he feels just like a speck of dust under it. He cannot even decipher what that gorgeous gaze wants from him... is it only carnal want? 

 

At this point, Jongdae would accept that as well. Look, he might be a virgin, totally unexperienced... like come on... his first and only kiss was Baek at a truth or dare game and it was absolutely awful.... but this beautiful man is just... wow. He would do anything he would ask of him in a second. 

 

Actually, the junior's power over him is so strong that it gets Jongdae extremely worked up in the sense that... look... these gazes he's sending him right now... actually turned him on so much his pants feel tight and almost unbearable. He feels so ashamed. 'Can't fucking believe I got a boner.' he thinks to himself, cursing his body for being so sensitive. 

 

He should have actually already been used to this. He has been touching himself every single night ever since he first saw Minseok. Only thinking about his intense eyes, his perfect features, his seemingly flawless body makes him want everything, all at once.

 

By the way the older is staring at him, he could at least dream of him wanting to fuck some sense into his virgin body. He could dream of Minseok touching him all over, hovering his pretty strawberry lips on his skin, on his most sensitive bits, biting, sucking, kissing, licking, claiming... of his perfect hands gripping his flesh and bruising, making him feel good, making him cum relentlessly.

 

These are the images he moans and comes to every night because of that absolute devil. And Jongdae is a little bit embarrassed... a little bit more.

 

But he decides that Minseok is human after all... so he gathers up all the courage he has in his body and sends the junior a bashful smile as well which makes him literally jump a little out of his place, his eyes widen and his mouth part. Jongdae is equally as startled and his insides feel fuzzy...

 

Maybe the butterflies in the stomach are a mutual feeling after all.

 

His thoughts are snapped out by the arrival of Kyungsoo and Yixing that set a lighter mood at the table. Baekhyun turns all of his attention towards his boyfriend and Kyungsoo starts complaining about God knows what role he does not like while Jongin is pretending to listen to him.

 

"Hey, Dae! You seem a little..." Yixing notices and Jongdae curses him out for being so observant.

 

"Tired? I haven't slept enough last night." the younger interupts, sending the latter a fake smile.

 

"No..Like..."

 

"I'm fine! I promise! Just tired!" 

 

Jongdae is trying as much as he can to avoid the subject, but Yixing is not having it. He sighs.

 

"Listen, Jongdae... I need to talk to you about something..."

 

Jongdae's eyebrows shoot up. "Huh?"

 

"Someone, to be more precise."

 

The latter feels an arrow go through his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok doesn't shy away. No. Not today. Today he will be brave and actually show Jongdae that he isn't staring at him for nothing. He wants him. So so so much. 

 

He cannot even think of anyone else. It's the first time in two years he has refused people's offers to have sex with him. He simply cannot see himself fucking anyone else other than the cute freshman. And truthfully, that isn't even his first thought when it comes to Jongdae. He just wants him in the sense that he first wants to be his friend, to get to know him. Then to love and cheerish him. 

 

When the other returns his smile, he feels overflowed with happiness. So much that he even forgets everyone in the cafeteria can see him so he audibly gasps and startles everyone around him. He couldn't care less. There is finally a glint of hope....

 

....which is quickly taken away when he sees Yixing's stern glare falling on him then turning towards Jongdae telling him something.

 

"That motherfucker." Minseok mumbles under his breath, mentally cursing Yixing for existing.

 

He knows the other never got over what he did to his cousin... well, rightfully so. But it's just annoying that he goes around telling people to stay away from him. And it hurts like shit knowing he's most likely telling Jongdae the same thing.

 

Minseok feels so down, so helpless in that moment. What could he do now? What if Jongdae doesn't even want to look him in the eyes anymore? 

 

"Seok?" 

 

Jun's familiar voice echoes in his ears. He lets his slightly long hair fall into his eyes. He blinks away a few tears, trying to look strong and not cry like a baby in front of everyone. This situation is embarrassing enough. 

 

"Jun...I think he's telling Jongdae about me..." Minseok whispers, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers, trying to act cool. Junmyeon knows he's panicking.

 

The rich boy sighs deeply, feeling super bad for his bestie. 

 

"Hey, Seokkie. Listen to meㅡ" he grabs Minseok's chin with two fingers, making him look him in the eye. "Just because Yixing is telling him about your past, doesn't mean he will hate you! He'd be super ignorant and a fucking dick to do so! He doesn't even know you!"

 

"Exactly... he doesn't know me... easier for him to hate me..." Minseok pouts, no glint of hope in his voice.

 

"Shut up! A mistake doesn't define you, does it?"

 

"Seems like it does...It will always haunt me... and I'm so sorry for what I did... I apologized all I could, I cannot turn back time even if I wanted to..." the older explains with genuine regret in his voice.

 

His eyes shyly look in Jongdae's direction finding Yixing rambling continuously... probably about him... and the freshman listening to him attentively.. the corners of his lips down and eyebrows upturned..

 

"I'm fucking screwed. I can just take my mind of the boy right now..." Minseok sighs, sinking deeper into his chair, playing with the plastic fork in the gross cafeteria food.

 

"Don't think like that! Show him you're not what the stories make you out to be!" Jun encourages him.

 

"How could I even... I have never talked to him..."

 

"Then it's time you do so one way or another." Jun shrugs, taking a long sip out of his bobba tea. "Oh..." he stops, looking at the cup. "...This is so good. Sehunnie is so talented~" he smiles.

 

Minseok playfully rolls his eyes and groans. Jun slaps him across his bicep. "You're so disgustingly in love!"

 

"Look who's talking!"

 

"Well, I didn't get the chance to even utter a single word to my crush... you got to actually get in your crush's pants."

 

"Nothing is official!" Jun counters.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Anyways, I think I'll go to the café tomorrow as well to get some bobba. Is Sehun working?"

 

Junmyeon nods, sipping loudly yet again. 

 

"I'll drown my misery in that then."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...So yeah. He's well-known for being a prick. Be careful." Yixing finishes his speech.

 

Jongdae is at a loss for words. He feels weird. Like his stomach feels weird, his head feels dizzy. He didn't expect Minseok (he finally found out his name) to be the sweetest angel in the whole high school... but he never thought he'd cheat like that... On the other hand, Yixing seems to have a personal problem with the boy that goes beyond what happened.

 

"That's awful, alright, but..." Jongdae starts, fidgeting a little. "...The way you talk about him is even worse."

 

Yixing scoffs and chuckles mockingly. "...Really?..."

 

"What the fuck, Jongdae?" Baekhyun chimes in, his tone bitter.

 

"Listen... you called him all those awful names... and it seems like you have made this story ten times worse than it has been." Jongdae counters.

 

"I'm just telling you like it is! Nothing is changed or fabricated! I swear!" 

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He is visibly upset at his best friend.

 

"Yixing, she is your cousin. Of course you'd hate him more for that. You did tell me that he apologized a lot of times..."

 

"Apologies mean nothing when you keep doing what you did, do they?!"

 

"But you literally told me he sleeps with people... that's... not cheating as far as I'm aware since he's not in a relationship?!"

 

"Jongdae, and YOU... a boy that has never done this before... are you prepared to do it with someone like this?!" Yixing's eyebrow arches.

 

"You talk about him like he's a monster!" Jongdae frowns.

 

"Enough!" Baek almost shouts. "Why do you keep holding his part when you haven't even spoken one fucking word to him?!" he spits bitterly towards Dae.

 

"Huh?!"

 

"Yixing only wants what's best for you and you act like you have known that dude all your life. News flash Jongdae ㅡ he probably doesn't even fucking like you. He probably just wants to fuck someone and then forget you even fucking exist while you act like he's a little fluffy angel. You are delusional to think someone like him would love you." Baekhyun bursts out, not giving a single fuck about anything.

 

Jongdae is taken aback. He feels shattered inside hearing his best friend talk like that about him. His mind blocks out every other sound in the room, only white noise in his ears. He starts shaking a bit.

 

"Baekhyun that is enough!" Yixing shouts, gripping his boyfriend's wrist tightly and making him sit down. He is shocked at how horrible he talked to Jongdae. 

 

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jongin adds. Kyungsoo is just staring at them, carefully eating his meal, probably getting inspiration for a new play. He's got another idiot to worry about anyways (Park Chanyeol).

 

Baekhyun immediately starts feeling guilty. So guilty he wishes he could have a time machine that could make him travel back to 30 seconds ago when he didn't blurt out that speech about how "awful" Jongdae is... a speech he doesn't even believe in.

 

"Jongdae...I..." 

 

"Am I really this repulsive?...This unloveable...?" Jongdae manages to utter through shaky breaths and tears streaming down his face. Before Baek can even respond, the younger takes his backpack from the floor and runs out of the cafeteria.

 

In the same second, an annoying screech is heard from a chair across the room that catches Yixing's attention.

 

Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I will post the next chapter up probably tomorrow since I have already started writing it! ^^ But it felt good to end it in this point~ Please be patient!


	4. 004

Jongdae runs as fast as he can to the first bathroom he could see on his way. His face is filled with salty tears and his nose is running. His eyes are burning from how much he's crying and he cannot stop even if he wants to.

 

Nothing hurts more than your best friend degrading you to someone unworthy of any affection. 

 

He throws his backpack in a corner of the bathroom and just sinks back against the wall until he's sitting down with his knees craddled at his chest crying onto his jeans.

 

Without wanting to, he manages to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

 

"Baek w-was right..." he whispers to himself.

 

What is he even? He's ugly, he's a loser, he's a poor introvert that cannot even make friends... he would never have a real chance with a guy like Minseok. He could only dream of that. He hates himself so much. He cannot even comprehend how he even hoped Minseok would like him.

 

He feels destroyed. He has never felt so bad in his life. Perhaps if someone else told him those words, he would have brushed them off, but it wasn't just somebody... it was Baek. His best friend since forever.

 

He wishes he could be able to dig a hole into the ground and just disappear. He lets his curly locks fall into his eyes as he hides his face behind his knees and sobs loudly. He doesn't care. Most people are probably eating right now anyways and at that point he felt so disgusted with himself that he doesn't even care if someone was to come and see him in such a state.

 

And he does hear the bathroom door being opened and someone step in. He just craddles his knees tighter to his chest and buries his head deeper into them, trying to surpress his tears and cries.

 

"Hey..." a sweet, quiet and incredibly calm voice rings in his ears, but he chooses to ignore it.

 

He does hear footsteps stopping in front of his frame and someone bending over him, their figure casting a shadow over his body.

 

"...Take this..." the voice continues.

 

At that point, Jongdae doesn't want to seem rude so he decides to pick his head up a little, wipe some tears away and accept whatever the stranger was offering him. 

 

He looks up and for a secone the light in the bathroom makes his vision blurry... but when it settles back in place... his heart stops.

 

Minseok.

 

It is Minseok standing above him, looking down at his pathetic figure with a worried expression, handing him a tissue.

 

Jongdae could sob even harder from the embarrassment. He could die right then and there. He sighs deeply, a few tears escaping his eyes as he takes the tissue from the latter.

 

"Hey, hey, it's fine... please don't cry..." the older urges, dropping down to his knees in front of him.

 

The younger feels a bit taken aback by how sweet the junior is acting. He blows his nose, trying to act as good as he can, so he doesn't end up looking even worse.

 

But in Minseok's eyes he is still extremely beautiful. Even with a face full of dried out tears and snot and redness and tired eyes. He is still mesmerizing. But it hurts Minseok seeing him like this.

 

He lets the latter calm down for a couple of minutes while he is just sitting on his knees in front of him, watching reassuringly as the freshman wipes his face and calms down his shaky breaths. Jongdae feels fuzzy inside. It feels surreal having Minseok sit with him in such a situation. He thinks it's a nice coincidence that the older ended up in the same place.

 

Except it wasn't a coincidence and Minseok freaked out when he saw Jongdae run out of the cafeteria like that. He couldn't just sit there and leave the other in such a state. He noticed that he was sad and crying. And his friends were doing nothing about that. It enraged him.

 

"..T-thank you..." Jongdae finally says, not daring to meet Minseok's eyes.

 

The older smiles kindly. "How about you wash your face a little so the redness goes away?" he suggests and Dae just nods frantically and does as he is told.

 

Minseok keeps staring at him fondly, kind of loving how his curly bangs got a little wet and his nose is still cherry red from crying. Everything about him is alluring.

 

"So... do you want to talk about it?" Minseok folds his hands at his chest, tilting his head to the side sympathetically.

 

Jongdae's eyes widen, a sudden electric shock in his chest. "About w-what?" he stutters.

 

"About why you were sobbing on the bathroom floor."

 

Jongdae washes his hands under the warm jet of water from the sink, furrowing his eyebrows. "Not really..." he responds.

 

Minseok sighs. "Well, sometimes what you need is just someone to be by your side while you let all of your frustrations out while you cry." a faint tug of his lips present on that flawless face.

 

Jongdae catches a glimpse of him in the mirror and he blushes. "Thank you, again." he mentions, the tingling sensation in his stomach amplified.

 

"I'm Minseok." the older mentions, smiling charmingly.

 

"Jongdae." 

 

The junior chuckles then smiles fondly.

 

"Pretty."

 

"My name?" the latter's eyes widen.

 

"That too." Minseok winks, sending Jongdae into a neverending limbo of fuzzy and fluffy feelings in his guts. He felt as he could melt. 

 

Of course, Jongdae doesn't know if the older is doing this just to be nice and to make him smile or if he really means it... He is still reluctant to even hoping Minseok has any interest in him. All of this is just a coincidence.

 

"Thank you... that is really nice of you..." he replies, not knowing exactly how to react. He is close to becoming a blushing mess, but he tries to control himself.

 

Minseok offers him a charming crooked smile and Jongdae just drops his act subsconsciously, his cheeks, nose, ears and probably neck as well become a rose red colour. 

 

"I...." Dae tries to say something, but his throat dries up instantly and when he tries to swallow the knot restricting his ability to speak, he chokes a little. Minseok's eyes widen in worry.

 

"Are you fine??" he asks with a shaky tone, watching Jongdae literally choke on his own saliva. "Should I do something??" 

 

'Oh God he's a little dumb as well...' Jongdae thinks to himself, because of fucking course he couldn't answer since he's literally choking. 

 

"Drink some water... wait.." Minseok frantically continues, searching for the water bottle in backpack. He finds it fastly and gives it to Jongdae who drinks the whole bottle like he hasn't had any liquid in him for the past 2 months.

 

He sighs in relief after. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and gasps in shock. "Oh my God..." he whispers. 'Damn, I look like shit.' he thinks.

 

Minseok is staring at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say or do. Jongdae turns around towards the older, mentally accepting the fact that he made a fool out of himself and there is absolutely no chance in Hell the junior isn't positively either terrified or disgusted by him. 

 

"Uhm... s-sorry...and thanks f-for the w-water..." Jongdae replies, stuttering like a little kid, handing the latter his water bottle. He curses his anxiety.

 

"You're w-w-welcome." Minseok responds, chuckling and mocking his stuttering (not in a vile way), but then he notices how the pretty boy sulkens and his face drops. "No! Sorry! I didn't mean it in a rude way..."

 

"It's okay..." Jongdae lets his head drop forward, looking at his old converse, while grabbing his backpack from the floor.

 

Minseok curses himself for being such an idiot. 'Not only are you dumb, a cheater and a fuckboy.... but you're a prick as well!" he says to himself, looking at the water bottle in his hand. Suddenly, realization hits him.

 

"Jongdae!" he calls out, making the latter look up bashfully at him. "Did we indirectly kiss seconds ago?" he playfully says, trying to make the latter laugh. But that doesn't happen.

 

Instead Jongdae's face becomes the colour of China's national flag, his eyes wide as onions and eyebrows ready to touch his hairline. "I gotta go!" he announces before he sprints out of the bathroom.

 

Minseok is baffled.

 

"Good job, idiot." he mumbles under his breath. "Never try to be funny again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You did what?!" Jongin gasps in shock, hearing Jongdae's story about what happened yesterday in the bathroom.

 

"I panicked, okay??? Do you even know how hard it is to have a normal conversation with your crush when you suffer from crippling anxiety???" the curly haired counters.

 

"Dae! Oh shit! He really does like you, no one can tell me otherwise!" Jongin claps enthusiastically, then hangs an arm around his deskmate's shoulder. They are both walking home from school.

 

Jongdae scoffs and shakes his head defeated. "Not a chance... He saw me in my most "loser-esque" phases ever..." 

 

"....Yet he still cracked those jokes about "indirectly kissing", hm???" 

 

Jongdae looks up at the taller guy and he's got a smirk plastered on his face. He rolls his eyes.

 

"You heard Baek... not a chance someone like him would like me..."

 

"Oh, screw Baek! He didn't even mean it! He was just mad. By the way, I heard he wants to talk to you and to apoloㅡ"

 

"I am not in mood for his stupid apologies." Jongdae interrupts, shaking off the arm around his shoulders. Jongin decides to drop the subject.

 

"Anyways, just so you know... he ran out of the cafeteria after you left." the younger adds.

 

Jongdae's eyes widen and shoot back at him. "What?..." 

 

Jongin nods with a grin glowing on his handsome honey-skinned face. 

 

Jongdae is taken aback. He just thought all of that was a coincidence... Why would Minseok even run after him? For what reason?...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I like him so much, Chanyeol, oh God! Why did I have to screw up so hard, man!" Minseok complains, his head dropping down so low, his forehead almost hitting the cup of hot coffee in front of him.

 

"Hyung, that was such a lame joke... you are starting to sound like Jun-hyung..." the tall teenager laughs, stopping immediately after the older frowns his eyebrows. "Sorry!"

 

The two friends are sitting peacefully at the café "Elyxion". Chanyeol is leaving for his guitar lessons in about 15 minutes and Minseok decided to keep him company, more so to complain about what happened yesterday. Sehun is watching them silently from across the building, while taking orders and preparing boba tea and lattes. He cannot hear what the two are saying, but he can see that Minseok is distressed.

 

"I wonder what's up with Loverboy?" he asks, catching his colleague's, Yeri, attention.

 

"Huh?" she is currently drying up some cups.

 

"There... Minseok and Chanyeol..."

 

Yeri's curious gaze falls on the two. "Ha, probably got declined by Jongdae." she nonchalantly adds.

 

Sehun's face drops. What?!

 

"He got WHAT by WHOM?!" 

 

"Huh? Didn't your baby tell you?" she replies reffering to Junmyeon. "Minseok is whipped for that Jongdae guy. He's my classmate but he seems... kinda weird?!... like inhumanely shy. I don't even know how his voice sounds like exactly."

 

Sehun feels like he's living in a Korean drama. 

 

"Listen hyung... he probably got shy and just left, y'know? Does he seem like a Don Juan to you? He has probably never seen another dick in his life besides his." Chanyeol blabbers, strumming his guitar softly.

 

"...Lucky guy...." Minseok mouthers and Chanyeol makes fake gagging noises. "Oh, you're such a douche!"

 

"Okay mister "omg we indirectly kissed haha"." 

 

Needless to say, the older was two seconds away from breaking his friend's neck, but Chanyeol is super scared of the little older guy so he apologizes promptly.

 

"Idiot, you're gonna be late to your lessons." Minseok adds, checking the time.

 

"Thanks dad!" Yeol waves his hand and runs out of the café before Minseok can punch the shit out of him.

 

The junior just sighs and sinks deeper into his chair, taking a long sip from his extremely hot coffee, not even bothering to care about how it hurts his tongue. His mind isn't focused on that anyways.

 

What catches his attention is the little chime that rings when a familiar figure enters the café.

 

At that point, the hot coffee almost spills out of Minseok's mouth and cup.

 

"Jongdae?..." he whispers to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You might wonder how Jongdae ended up at the 'Elyxion' café.... well, Jongin got an urgent call from home asking him to come quickly and babysit his sister since his mother had to work overtime that day. Jongdae decided to just stop at the first café he finds on his way and study a little. He wants to make a good impression... and someone has to be the nerd of the class, right? 

 

He enters the café and goes straight to the counter because he notices Sehun is working. 

 

"Sehun!" he calls out, gripping the younger's attention.

 

"Hey! What's up?" 

 

"Just stopped by... I don't even know what to get..." Dae pouts, looking mindlessly at the menu. 

 

"Hmm... let me thㅡ" Sehun starts.

 

"Try the iced caramel macchiato! It's really good." a way-too familiar voice interrupts the barista.

 

Jongdae's face couldn't have got whiter faster and his heart couldn't have started beating like he's about to go into cardiac arrest sooner.

 

It's Minseok. Minseok. THE Minseok.

 

"I-I...." he feels a panic attack creeping in his heart more and more. All his senses open up and he could basically feel the blood rush all over under his skin, tinting it with the reddest shade humanely possible, his stuttering making a comeback.

 

Minseok laughs at how adorable Jongdae is and he just digs into his pocket taking out his wallet.

 

"Whaㅡ" Dae starts, extremely startled.

 

"My treat!" the older responds, sticking out his tongue and... oh God... is that...

 

So apparently Minseok's tongue is pierced as well... Add another fantasy to Jongdae's jacking off list.

 

Sehun is watching the situation unfold in front of him like he's at the movie theatre. He enjoys it so much. And what he enjoys most is how panicked Jongdae is. He chuckles as he writes Dae's name on the cup adding a "from Minseok *kissy face*" next to it just to mock the younger a little.

 

"You really d-didn't have to ..." Jongdae says finally after what seemed like hours. He still couldn't bring himself to look up at his crush.

 

"True, but I simply wanted to." Minseok winks, sending the younger a cute smile. "Next time's on you!" he adds casually.

 

"N-n-n-..."

 

"I think he's trying to say 'next'." Sehun chimes in, offering the beverage to Jongdae. Minseok cackles.

 

"Next time?..." the curly haired manages.

 

Minseok just flashes that charming grin and motions his head towards his table. Jongdae stares at him dumbfoundedly.

 

"Hey, Dae..." Sehun calls out. "Don't forget to invite me to your weddinㅡ"

 

Before he can finish, Jongdae stomps towards the table, embarrassment flooding his whole body. The youngest laughs.

 

At first, he is reluctant to sit down, feeling like he is somehow invading Minseok's privacy, but the latter is just gazing at him anticipatively rocking back and forth on his chair. The younger complies eventually, taking his seat.

 

"So... we meet again today..." Minseok initiates the conversation when he notices that Jongdae isn't even looking in his direction, blindly staring at the iced caramel macchiato.

 

The latter shyly looks up and nods. Minseok tilts his head to the side and just tries to sketch out the gorgeous features that the pretty boy possesses ㅡ he gazes at those lovely bouncy curly locks, his extremely long and curled lashes, the pink tip of his nose, the kittenish curve of his lips.

 

Jongdae is so self-conscious that he thinks Minseok is just staring at him in annoyance waiting for his sorry ass to just say something. In fact, never would he have even imagined the older stares at him in absolute awe, ready to devour him if he had the chance to.

 

The younger nods slightly, taking a sip out of the drink, his little stubby fingers sticking out of his sweater paws making Minseon smile fondly. 

 

"So cute." the older comments, catching the younger's attention.

 

"What?" Dae utters. "Mmm... this is so good..." his eyes widen when the sweet taste of the coffee invades his mouth.

 

"Told you~" Minseok replies smugly, throwing an arm across the armchair which he was sitting on, manspreading like no tomorrow. Jongdae could burst from how absolutely hot he looks... and he wishes his seat would actually be Minseok's bulky thighs.

 

"Thank you for this..." Dae says, motioning towards the coffee. He smiles weakly.

 

"My pleasure. You seemed like you needed it yesterday..." 

 

"Ah... I had a really rough day..." the curly haired responds, shaking his head.

 

"I know. You told me you don't want to talk about it... so let's talk about something else!" Minseok suggests, his face brightening up. Now that Jongdae knows about the tongue piercing, he can seldomly see it glisten under the sunlight entering the window.

 

"You pick a subject." 

 

"Hmm..." Minseok taps his chin with his index finger, pouting cutely. "Tell me about you." he dares.

 

"About me?..." Jongdae chuckles bitterly. "I'm very uninteresting and boring..." 

 

"I don't think so." the junior denies, drinking carefully from his own coffee. "The way your whole face got red like a tomato and you started choking on air and also when you ran out of the bathroom after the water bottle incident... made you very interesting."

 

Jongdae hides his face behind his sweater paws, laughing into them. Minseok smiles happily hearing those sweet sounds. "God... don't mention it... so embarrassing..."

 

"Not embarrassing... cute..." 

 

Jongdae smiles back at him, then sighs in defeat. "Okay. I don't even know where to start... So I'm Jongdae... I'm 15... I'm a Virgo... I love to watch series and play video games... I also read a lot... I write in my free time... I don't know what I want to be in the future truthfully... when I were little I wanted to be a funeral director..."

 

"Wow! And you claim you're not interesting~" Minseok interrupts, lightening up the mood.

 

"Hehe... well... That won't work out for me now!" 

 

"When I were a kid I wanted to be a sailor." the older mentions. "I even have an anchor tattoo on my ankle." he adds to Jongdae's surprise.

 

Oh God... "So he has tattoos as well now! Fine! Thank you Universe! Another one on the list of new 'Minseok kinks'!" Jongdae thinks to himself.

 

"Really?..." the younger says more to keep himself 'anchored' (haha get it) to reality.

 

"Yep...Also got it during my emo phase... oops." Minseok grins, bending over to drag up the hem of his jeans and show the other.

 

It looks like a really nice tattoo. It's kinda small, but it fits well with Minseok's skin and it kind of suits him.

 

"Now, it's your turn..." Jongdae replies, getting a little bit more courageous. Who knows? Even if Minseok doesn't like him like that, it doesn't mean they can't be friends. He seems like such a great and fun guy, Yixing tried demonizing him when talking about how he is. He's glad he looked past his words.

 

"Whew..." the black haired sighs. "You're in for a ride. So I'm Minseok, 17, Aries... Jesus this sounds like a live Tinder profile." he chuckles, making Jongdae laugh out loud (his laugh is so cute and genuine it makes the feline eyed's stomach fill with butterflies). "My hobbies are giving out stick and poke tattoos, skipping Physics with my besties, solving Maths equations, arguing with my classmates about who should end up on the Iron Throne in Game of Thrones..."

 

"Who do you think should?" Jongdae interferes, leaning closer to the older.

 

"Definitely Daenerys!" Minseok dramatically throws hands. 

 

'Fuck, he really is the love of my life.' Jongdae thinks to himself. "Listenㅡ but the real question isㅡ"

 

"I'm house Tyrell."

 

"Huh? How did you know I'd ask you this?" Jongdae is shocked.

 

The junior winks smugly and sticks out his tongue once more, driving the younger crazy with his silver piercing. Everything about this guy is just plainly sexy. It's hard for a little virgin loser like Jongdae to not get flustered.

 

"And you?"

 

"Oh me..." Dae chuckles. "...You'll never believe me..." Minseok tilts his head sympathetically. "I'm a Lannister."

 

"Oh!" the junior's eyes widen. "So you're not so shy as you appear to be... and kinda kinky..."

 

The freshman feels like he'll burst out of embarrassment. 

 

"I-I don't know... I wouldn't know anyways..." 

 

Minseok bites his bottom lip, arching one eyebrow. He has never wanted someone more in his life. But he doesn't want to leave Jongdae the impression that he's only trying to get in his pants and forget about him. Absolutely not. He has decided that he likes Jongdae. A lot. A little bit too much already and he has no intention of letting go of him.

 

"It's okay. You're only 15~ Do people make fun of you for it?" 

 

"Sometimes..."

 

"They're idiots. I did some stupid shit when I was 15... it's good that you're trying to be safe." Minseok sighs.

 

Jongdae knows what the latter is refering to, but he chooses not to show that he knows. He doesn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

 

"If you understood what you did was wrong and you tried to fix it, then I don't see a problem. People mature from their mistakes." the curly haired claims reassuringly. Minseok feels like he could melt.

 

"Yes, but people our age don't think like that... and they never let go of the wrong you did... even if you try to fix it out as much as you can... Sorry... It's just stupid..." the older starts feeling self-conscious himself, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers.

 

"No! By all means, Seok...Continue..I'm listening." Jongdae assures him, making the latter's heart do leaps in his chest.

 

"I'm afraid that if I tell you about my reputation, you won't want to be.... to be my friend anymore..."

 

'Oh my God he called me friend did he friendzone me? Jongdae you idiot...' the younger thinks to himself. 'No! Ugh he's trying to tell me something. Omg I must stop overthinking everything.'

 

"No way!" Jongdae replies frantically. "I promise I won't leave!"

 

"Ever?" Minseok adds, startling the younger. Jongdae blushes furiously. He doesn't understand what that means.

 

"Y-yes, I guess?"

 

Minseok smiles weakly then takes a deep breath and starts telling Jongdae everything that happened from his perspective. The story matches perfectly with Yixing's besides the fact that Minseok isn't that "bad guy" or "fuckboy" that everyone makes him out to be... Yes, he did cheat, he did make a huge mistake, but he is genuinely regretful and he tried doing all he could to fix it. If anything, Jongdae gained a whole lot more respect for him than any other feelings. And he also fell for him even more. 

 

The way he talks is just so eloquent and you can tell he is extremely inteligent. He is softspoken and his tone is just like honey. For some reason it makes Jongdae weak. But it saddens him to see how distressed Minseok got from sharing his story.

 

"This is my reputation now and... I am sure I could never have a boyfriend while I'm here, so I just grasp any opportunity to have sex with anyone just to feel like I belong for a moment... But I am trying to change it... I want to be a better version of myself and I hope that... someone... could see it... I hope ...." he ends with a deep sigh.

 

Jongdae watches him for a minute. The silence between them is comforting. It feels right. He needs a moment to rearrange his thoughts.

 

"Thank you for telling me all of this. I don't think you're a monster. You have definitely owned up and learned from your mistakes and that shows maturity. You should be proud of yourself... and I'm sure a lot of people like you a lot." Jongdae replies, smiling kindly towards the latter.

 

"I...I..." the feline eyed starts, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't care about others too much... there's... just... ugh...It's okay.." he stumbles with his words, not wanting to seem desperate. Truthfully, he only wants Jongdae to like him. The rest can screw themselves.

 

"Don't beat yourself too much over that. Those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter." the curly haired winks.

 

"Nerd..." Minseok scoffs fondly, internally filled with so much adoration for the cute kittenish smile on the latter's face.

 

They don't even feel the time passing. All their discussions seem like minutes when in reality it was hours. An angry call from Jongdae's phone brings them back to reality.

 

"Oh my... It's so late! I really need to go home! I'm so sorry!" Jongdae pouts, not wanting to leave. He would have stayed there talking to Minseok forever if he could. The latter feels the same way.

 

"Okay..." the junior sighs. "Can I see you again, please?" he pleads, making the younger blush yet again for the milionth time that day.

 

"But you'll see me tomorrow in the high school..."

 

"No, not like that... Like this." 

 

Jongdae's stomach is oozing with butterflies and sparkles and all those good feelings. He doesn't even know what to respond. "You have my phone number and SNS accounts..."

 

"I'll make sure you can't get rid of me so easily~ Respond to my texts or I'll get mad!" Minseok jokes around, grinning beautifully.

 

The curly haired melts inside. He nods and waves towards the older.

 

When he exits the café, he lets out an excited squeak, feeling like the happiest person in the whole world.

 

Perhaps, Baekhyun was wrong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________
> 
> There you have it since I promised~ I wrote a lot today... I hope you'll appreciate my effort! I'm so tired it's almost 2 AM here... Anyways! Please comment and leave an upvote/kudos <3


	5. 005

Arriving home, Jongdae felt on cloud 9. Truth be told, he didn't really need to be home necessarely at that time, but he started feeling self-conscious and didn't want to become boring. He felt like he talked a little bit too much and he got anxious that he might have been annoying.

 

But that was certainly not the case. Minseok couldn't have been happier that Jongdae seemed really chatty and enthusiastic about the subjects they've chosen to talk about. He found him so adorable, how his eyes started sparkling like stars and the corners of his pretty kittenish mouth rose when he was blabbering about his favourite band, movie, show. The older could just listen to him talk all day without interruption. He found out so many interesting things in such a short time, such as: Jongdae writes fantasy stories in his free time and he's planning to write a novel that 'is going to be even better than Game of Thrones!' as he was claiming (Minseok doesn't actually believe that, but he seemed so excited about his goal so he decided to play along).

 

The younger just seems like a dream and it frustrates Minseok how smitten he is by him. He can't think about anything else other than the pretty boy all day long. And it sucks that during all that time in which they were talking he couldn't stop looking at his lips and how soft and full they looked and he just wanted to get a taste of them, just a little taste. If he could have, he would've kissed him until he couldn't speak anymore.

 

When Minseok got to his house, the first thing he did was follow Jongdae's instagram account and stalk him shamelessly. Of course, he tried to be careful not to like pictures from years ago, but besides that he kept marvelling and Jongdae's adorable selfies. He is literally just so beautiful and gorgeous, the older feels flustered just at the sight of his face and smile.

 

"For God's sake Kim Jongdae... what are you doing to me..." Minseok whispers to himself.

 

His small kitten, Tannie, meows empathetically as she jumps on the bed and prances upon her owner's tummy, settling her fuzzy face on his chest.

 

"My princess.... look at this little prince..." Minseok smiles, showing the phone to Tannie, like she could actually understand what is happening. The feline companion just blinks back serenely. "You're right... he's so beautiful..." 

 

As the junior kept staring at Dae's photos, he receives a call from his best friend.

 

"Hey, Juㅡ" he starts.

 

"Shut up! Sehun told me everything! No way you did THAT." Junmyeon interrupts him with an excited tone.

 

'Damn you Oh Sehun.' Minseok rolls his eyes and says to himself.

 

"What do you mean ..." the older tries to seem cool.

 

"Stop acting like an idiot! You know what I mean. Kim Jongdae? Get it, bro!"

 

"Oh my God, it's not like that. We just talked!" 

 

"Oh, spare me of these discourses! You know what? Since I'm a good friend... the best actually..." Jun brags, making Seok groan. "...Shut up! Listen to meㅡ I'll play the dating fairy..."

 

"Jun! What are you evenㅡ"

 

"Shh! I know how much you wanna get in his pants!"

 

"Junmyeon! It's...Why?! It's not only that...."

 

"Yes! Exactly! It's not 'only' that! But it is 'that' as well, hm? Anyways, I'll throw a party at my parents' villa. Y'know, the one we never use?" Jun suggests.

 

"Oh ...yeah... I forgot you have like 5 freaking houses..." Minseok chuckles.

 

"Actually 7, but yeah. So? What do you think?"

 

"Do you really believe he'll come around? He's very shy..."

 

"Please...." the rich boy scoffs. "...I told you Sehun told me every. single. detail. Don't try to fool me. You both are whipped for each other. You might as well pin him to the wall and fuck hㅡ"

 

"You're so gross, I can't stand you. Okay, fine. If you do end up throㅡ" Minseok sighs deeply.

 

He receives a notification from KakaoTalk. It's an invitation to Junmyeon's party.

 

"What the fuck?!" the older almost shouts.

 

"Love you, bestie." Jun laughs and hangs up.

 

Minseok is speechless. Like okay, of course he cannot be mad at Myeon for trying to help him, but it all seems to rushed. Plus, he knows he's gonna need a lot of time to convince Jongdae to come to the party. And last of all, he is not trying to get in the boy's pants. He hates that people think that. Okay, maybe he does, but after a while and when they're together... if that will ever happen.

 

He gets a message from Chanyeol.

 

pcy: hyung!!!! you coming to the party, right?

kms: do i have any other choice?

pcy: neah, not rly ;) but jun told me about it hehe.

kms: ...

pcy: you rly wanna show that lil twink your belly button piercing right hyung? ;)

kms: i swear i'm gonna tell kyungsoo u pissed your pants 2 summers ago.

pcy: HYUNG NO PLS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back at Jongdae's house, he is just lying around, mindlessly reminiscing his time with Minseok, blushing furiously just thinking about the boy. Not only was he extremely sweet and friendly, but also so hot and flirty, at some points the younger found it super hard to concentrate on what he was saying, because the light kept flicking on his tongue piercing and he kept raising one of his perfect eyebrows. 

 

He doesn't even realize when his delicate hand travels all the way to the hem of his boxers, going dangerously close to his growing bulge. He is embarrassed at this, but the image of Seok and the fantasies he has in his head got him well worked up and hard. At first, he makes sure the door is locked and then he comes back to his bed, taking off his trousers and underwear in the process. For a second, he catches a glimpse of his naked down-half in the mirror and he gets flustered. He can't believe how dumbly hard he got just thinking about the older's pierced tongue and icy eyes and charming grin. 

 

He lays down on the bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, cupping the head of his hard cock with one dainty hand, then he thumbs a little at his slit to see how wet it got... needless to say, his digit was drenched with precum. 

 

"Fuck... Min... what are you doing to me..." he mumbles under his hitched breath as he strokes himself off, trying his hardest to supress some sweet moans, using his fist.

 

He imagines it is Minseok that touches him like this, that uses his beautiful, slutty pierced tongue on his virgin cock, licking, sucking, kissing, doing everything no one has ever dared or had the pleasure to do to him. 

 

Jongdae feels as if he is in a daze, he sees stars in front of his eyes as his wrist is flicking more eagerly, squeezing his dangerously hard cock even stronger, spreading precum all over the length. For a second, he wonders if Minseok would find him sexy doing all of this or just plainly embarrassing... the latter option saddens him so he decides to just drop it and focuses his mind on the way his pink head reappears and disappeares under his foreskin the faster he moves his hand. He finds it hard to hide his small whimpers and moans right now, but he has to since his parents are home, so he just slams a hand against his mouth keeping it there tightly. His moves become frantic as he comes closer and closer to completion, some stray tears riding down his heated cheeks. He eventually comes in his hand at the thought of coming on Minseok's flawless, wrecked face and on his kittenish tongue.

 

He draws his breath for a second, panting at the aftermath. He takes a look at his cum-painted hand, feeling embarrassed at himself. He blushes furiously thinking about what he just did... Minseok probably doesn't even think of him in such a way. 'This is just stupid...You're so stupid ..' he thinks to himself as he goes to the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself up.

 

He goes naked completely as he waits for the water to warm up. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and for the first time in his life, he feels insecure about his body. He starts thinking about what the junior would think of him? Will he find the boy too skinny? Will he find his ass too small? Will he find his body hair disgusting or his beauty marks too many and ugly? He tries to shake off the thoughts, but they just won't keep on coming. He feels extremely anxious, like he has never felt before. And it's so stupid, because as of now, the prospect of having sex with Minseok is improbable. Why does he even think of these things?!

 

He gets into the shower and tries to take his mind off of what happened. He starts humming to a song and he scrubs his body diligently, almost like it has been tainted by something. He doesn't take a long time.

 

As he goes back to his room, still drying his hair with a towel, his phone starts ringing. It is Yixing.

 

"Hello?" Jongdae answers reluctantly.

 

"Hi, Jongdae. What's up?"

 

"Nothing much I guess..." his tone is a little bitter.

 

He hears the latter sigh deeply. "Hey, listen, I am extremely sorry for what happened yesterday. Like I cannot stop thinking about it... I know how much it must have hurt and I'm so so so sorㅡ"

 

"Yixing... it's fine. It's not you who I'm mad at..." Jongdae responds.

 

"I know... but Jongin told Baekhyun you don't want to talk to him and he is scared and embarrassed to call you..."

 

Jongdae sighs. 

 

"He feels so sorry and he just wants to talk to you, if you'd want to." 

 

Jongdae doesn't reply for a second. He is still very disappointed and hurt by what Baekhyun said, but at the same time... it feels so weird not being able to talk to his best friend.

 

"Okay." the younger finally says.

 

"Really?" Yixing's voice becomes a higher pitch. "Oh my Gosh..." his voice kind of fades away on the phone and another voice tells him to leave.

 

Jongdae is confused.

 

"Jongdae?? It's me, Baek... I'm so sorry for everything.. I am so stupid, the most idiotic person ever... You are so loved, you don't even know. These two days have been awful without you. I am sorry for what I said, please forgive me, I beg you!" Baekhyun blurts out in one breath and Dae can sense he is close to crying.

 

"Baek..." 

 

"Jongdae, I mean it! I am so sorry, I cannot bear knowing I hurt you .. I didn't mean anything, I was just mad. Sehun told me everything that happened yesterday. I was so stupid to judge Minseok like that. Or even so, I should have just waited to see how he acts towards you before saying all that hurtful shit. I love you so much, you're like my brother and it hurts existing knowing you're mad at me." Baek continues and the latter can sense him sniffling and crying, because he also hears Yixing whispering reassuring things to him.

 

Jongdae softens up. Truth be told, he wasn't even that angry at Baek... more so disappointed. But he can hear the genuine regret in the boy's voice. 

 

"Baek... I forgive you."

 

"You do??? Thank you so much. You're my best friend ever, God, you made me so happy."

 

"It still hurts, but I know you didn't mean it..." 

 

"Can I see you? Please? I'll be at your place in one hour max." Baek asks with a hopeful tone.

 

Dae sighs. "Okay..." 

 

Baekhyun squeaks then hangs up. Jongdae feels relieved. He actually feels a little bit better after this conversation and he is sure they will talk more face to face.

 

He dresses up in some casual clothes and then just goes downstairs for a bit to spend some time with his parents, before heading up again. He comes back to a new message.

 

minseok<3: hello there :)

 

Jongdae can't lie, his heart did tighten in his chest. He needs to calm down. A panic attack is surely coming up if he doesn't stabilize his breath. 

 

'Oh my...Okay Jongdae. You need to calm down. It's okay. Just a message from Minseok. It's fine. Breathe in and out.' he peps talk himself.

 

kjd: hey~ sup?

minseok<3: i'm fine~ how are you? did you arrive home safely?

kjd: yup. 

minseok<3: happy to hear that <3

 

'Holy shit did he use a heart emoji. Fuck fuck fuck.'

 

minseok<3: was so great hanging out with you today. loved finding out things about you. can't believe you said you're boring... honestly, you're the least boring person i've ever met. lol

kjd: oh... really? <_> thank you!

minseok<3: that emoji looks like you. so cute. >.<

kjd: and that one like you~

minseok<3: hehe >.< so? i'll see you again tomorrow? ^^ 

kjd: do you want to?~

 

'Nice!! Act a little flirty. Feel embarrassed later."

 

minseok<3: more than anything. see you tomorrow, pretty. <3

 

'DID HE CALL ME ...PRETTY... OH MY GOD.' Jongdae panics. He is blushing like a little virgin bride. His heart is beating like crazy and he cannot believe that just happened.

 

kjd: oh, okay =><= see you <3.

 

He jumps head first into the pillow and screams into it out of excitement. Now he cannot wait for Baek to come around and to tell him about everything. This day just keeps getting better and better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> As always, leave me a comment and an upvote/kudos if you liked this chapter! ♡


	6. 006

"No way! You're bluffing!" Baekhyun's eyes widen, mouth hanging agape as he grips the pillow closer to his chest.

 

"No! He really did say that! He wants to see me again tomorrow!" Jongdae counters, a huge grin on his face.

 

"And he called you pretty?! Oh my God... This makes me feel so embarrassed for what I said to you ..." Baek hides his face behind his hands.

 

"It's okay. Let's just forget about that..." the younger suggests. He knows his best friend feels bad for what he said, so he doesn't want to keep any bad blood between them.

 

"Right...Let's just focus on the important stuff...." Baek pokes the curly haired in the ribs making him flinch. "....Like Kim Minseok being in love with you!"

 

Jongdae whimpers weakly and falls on his back on the bed, pretending to have fainted. This makes the older laugh frantically. He quickly comes back in his initial position, pouting.

 

"He's not in love with me."

 

"You're delusional! He likes you a lot. The way he has been flirting with you... C'mon.."

 

Jongdae sincerely thought that he was just being nice at first, but after losing sleep over this matter and overthinking every single thing...Baekhyun might be right... at least a little. It is obvious Minseok likes him. And it makes him so ecstatic, but at the same time...Dae doesn't know how to react.

 

"Okay, but even if he does... What am I gonna do? I have never been in a relationship before..."

 

"Listen, there's a start for everything! It should all come naturally."

 

"What if it doesn't?"

 

Baekhyun groans exasperated.

 

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want to fuck this up..." Dae's position sulkens.

 

"You can't fuck this up more than he did in the past, hm?" the older's eyebrows raise.

 

Jongdae nods, shrugging. 

 

What is there to lose? He likes Minseok, Minseok likes him as well... Maybe things will work out. But Jongdae is too shy to do something about it and it feels so scary for him. All this relationship thing... and what it consists of...

 

"What if he wants to have sex with me?" Jongdae asks, making Baekhyun chuckle.

 

"Honey.... 'if'?! That IS one of the reasons he likes you, oh my God. Of course he wants to fuck you!" 

 

"I mean, yes, but... I haven't done it before..."

 

"What do you think will happen? His dick won't eat you...." Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

"Oh my God stop acting like a jackass and help me!" Jongdae groans, tired of his best friend's antics.

 

"What do you want me to do?! Okay. Get naked." the older commands, sternly. Jongdae's eyes go wide as onions.

 

"Whaㅡ"

 

"Huh? What? Didn't you say you wanted me to help you? I'll take your ass virgㅡ"

 

"You know what? I'm fine. Thank you for the suggestion." Jongdae replies fastly, pushing his bestie away. Baekhyun was mocking him and having the best time of his life doing so.

 

"Jongdae, relax. For real, he won't hurt you and if he does.... Yixing and I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of him."

 

"He could beat both of you with a hand tied behind his back, what are you even talking about?!" Jongdae whines, half shocked by how dumb Baek is, half frustrated with how sexy and strong Minseok is. "Have you seen his arms? Oh God..."

 

"Jesus, you're so whipped... I find it hard to believe you're not getting hard right in this exact moment."

 

"I want those arms deep inside my aㅡ"

 

"Oh! Look how late it got! Gotta go home! Bye bestie!" Baekhyun announces, taking his backpack from the floor and proceeding to leave Jongdae's room.

 

"You're awful!" the younger shouts back at him, frowning.

 

"I love you, too! See you tomorrow!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day at school, Jongdae is extremely anxious to see Minseok. He took his time today, dressing up in his newest and best clothes, dollied himself up with some makeup and even arranged his messy curls. He was a ball of nervousness, tho. His cheeks, nose, ears and chest area were a rose red colour and he was shaking slightly.

 

"Hey, Dae! Are you okay?" Jongin greets him with a worried expression on his face.

 

Jongdae laughs nervously for a few seconds, before groaning in frustration.

 

"So, I take that as a no...."

 

"Nini! I'm about to shit myself from how nervous I am!"

 

"Okay, please don't." 

 

"Have you seen him?" Dae asks, looking around in all the possible corners of the hallway.

 

"Whom?"

 

"Whom..." Jongdae repeats with a mocking tone. "Yunho of TVXQ."

 

"Wait isn't that a singㅡ" Jongin tilts his head to the side, raising one eyebrow. Jongdae is marvelling at how innocently stupid he is.

 

"Iㅡ You know what... Nevermind." the latter interrupts him.

 

His sparkly eyes are scanning the corridor, but with no luck. He feels sad. Sad and disappointed. Maybe Minseok did really just play with his feelings. He said he'd be here today and that they'll see each other. I guess not.

 

Jongdae's lips form a sad pout and his shoulders drop slightly. He is prepared to leave, but when he turns around he almost bumps into a figure close to his height.

 

"I'm sorry..." the younger mumbles under his breath, kinda scared to look up and see who he almost bumped into, frightened of it being one of those seniors that bully freshmen. The last thing he'd ever want is to have a bully bother him continuously. His cheeks heat up even stronger and he feels like he can't breathe for a second just thinking about it. He closes his eyes tightly, praying that he would just let him go.

 

"I didn't take you as a person that is eager to ask for a hug so soon." the mystery person jokes, his tone sweet and soothing... and familiar.

 

Jongdae looks up and he is met with the incredibly handsome face of Minseok that is beaming down at him with a huge charming smile on his flawless face. He is yet again wearing blue contacts and he has his eyes lined with black, his ebony hair brushed up. The younger feels like he will faint realizing that he's so close to his chest, their faces now only inches apart. For a split second he stares at the other's strawberry lips, feeling how his insides churn and his heart gallops in his chest.

 

Before he can do anything, he feels a hand on his waist, that is pressing him closer to Minseok, their chests touching. The older tilts his head to the side and whispers "Watch out." as the school's rugby team is walking past Jongdae, the freshman being 2 centimetres away from bumping into the scary captain.

 

Instinctively, Jongdae grabs onto Minseok's shoulder so he can keep his balance on his tip toes and from the outside it looks like they are embracing each other, ready to make out in the middle of the hallway. His breath hitches and he fights the urge to look at his crush's face.

 

After the rugby team passes, Minseok lets go of his waist. Jongdae hazily returns to his initial position, still kind of weak in his knees from the physical contact. What scares him the most is how safe and warm he felt as he was pressed to the other's chest, even if it was just so he wouldn't get in trouble with the popular guys. And the aftermath of that hand on his hip sends shivers and goosebumps down his torso and thigh. It almost felt like the feline eyed's palm was trailored perfectly to fit in that spot.

 

Minseok wasn't as fazed, but he couldn't lie ㅡ it felt perfect having the younger so close to him. He fought with the sudden urge to kiss him all over his face and neck and to grip his hip tighter. It's just... this closeness to Jongdae made his heart go absolutely nuts and his libido as well, even though he can control it. Even the smell of Dae is absolutely intoxicating and he doesn't know why. Mentally he thanks the rugby team for passing by like animals, not caring about the others on the corridor. He would have fought them anyways if they dared to even say something bad towards the younger.

 

He tries to mantain his composure as he turns his attention fully on the smaller guy, smiling at how much he is blushing and his cute position with his legs slightly parted and a hand gripping his backpack, eyes fixed to the ground.

 

"Saved you! You owe me a favour." Minseok winks, making the latter smile bashfully.

 

"Thank you... I really didn't want to get in trouble with the tough guys..." Dae replies shyly, tugging some stray curls behind his big cute ears.

 

"Neah... They're okay... Not as tough as they look... You know what they say... the bigger they are, the dumber they get." the junior jokes around, trying to make Jongdae feel more comfortable. 

 

"Still... I didn't want to be their punching bag for the rest of the year." the pretty boy counters, chuckling nervously.

 

"Do you really think I'd let them mess up with you? Not a chance." Minseok replies, sticking out his pierce tongue that makes the freshman weak in his knees.

 

Jongdae feels so flustered. He didn't think Minseok could get any hotter... and now he's being protective as well? Seems like a dream he doesn't want to wake up from.

 

"T-thank you." he stutters, not daring to look the older in the eyes.

 

"Hey... I actually wanted to ask you something..." Minseok starts, fidgeting subtly with his feet, balancing himself on his heels. Jongdae's heart is pounding in his chest.

 

"Hello, lovebirds!~" Junmyeon interrupts them. 

 

Minseok groans deeply, rolling his eyes, almost ready to punch the shit out of his best friend. Jongdae is kind of in the same state, but he chooses to only keep his frustration internally. 

 

"Really, Junmyeon?!" the older blurts out through gritted teeth throwing his bestie a fierce glare.

 

Jun smirks sneakily. Sehun is behind him, equally amused. 

 

"I saw you two here together and I couldn't pass on the opportunity..."

 

Minseok panics. He knows what Jun is about to do and honestly... he wishes he wouldn't do it. Not now.

 

"What are you talking about, haha?!" the feline eyed laughs nervously.

 

Junmyeon smiles widely revealing his bunny teeth. He loves messing with Minseok's mind. "What? I wanted to ask Jongdae to come to my party on Friday!" he replies.

 

Jongdae's eyes go wide in shock. Him? Invited to one of Junmyeon's legendary parties? That every single student talks about and is dying to take part in?

 

"W-what? Are you sure?" the younger stutters.

 

"Of course. Minseok is attending as well, so you might want to come, too." Sehun adds.

 

Dae looks at the feline eyed for a split second and blushes. Minseok looks back at him, kind of scared of the shy boy's answer. That's why he would have prefered to ask him himself rather than his best friend.

 

"Oh...okay then." Jongdae responds. 

 

Minseok lets a breath that he was keeping tightly in his lungs come out. He is relieved. And happy. And mad at Junmyeon. But he will sort that out later.

 

"Perfect!" Junmyeon winks. "You can ask your friends to come as well. Tell them they're invited." 

 

"Woah, really? Thank you!" Jongdae feels a little starstruck. I mean, Junmyeon is known to be the richest kid in the whole high school and his parties are out of this world, so to be invited directly by him is amazing.

 

"For nothing, sweetheart! See you there!" the latter blows him a kiss and leaves hand in hand with Sehun who offers Minseok and Jongdae a warm smile. The oldest feels a bit angry at the pet name his best friend called his crush, so he scoffs.

 

"Sorry for that." Minseok turns towards Jongdae.

 

"For what? He was really nice!" the younger smiles daintily, playing with a strand of hair that has fallen into his eyes.

 

"You think so?" Minseok pouts, gently taking that curl from inbetween Dae's fingers and gingerly putting it back in place, behind his ear, running his thumb over the pretty boy's jawline in the process. It makes Jongdae's heart go insane as his face becomes a cherry red colour. "Then it's fine."

 

"Iㅡ" he's speechless. The feline eyed chuckles at the boy's reaction. He's so adorable. He still has his hand in the air from earlier. Minseok decides to intertwine his fingers with it, driving the other crazy.

 

"Is this okay?" the junior asks carefully, looking down at their interlaced hands, drinking into the softness of Jongdae's palm. When his eyes look up at the enamoured boy, he is met with the most sparkly loving eyes he has ever seen and it takes him aback a little, because no one has ever looked at him in this way. It feels overwhelming.

 

Jongdae doesn't know what to say. This feels too much and not enough at the same time. Part of him wishes Minseok would just kiss him until he cannot breathe anymore, while holding him tightly and never letting go, the other part hopes that this wouldn't have happened so soon, because he feels like he isn't ready for this. However, he wants it. He wants Minseok so much. He seems like a fairytale prince to Jongdae, everything he has ever wished for. And it's so scary for him and unexpected. How someone turned out to be everything he's ever wanted. Nothing you get is given for free. What if there's a catch? 

 

The younger doesn't respond, 'cause he doesn't know the answer. He doesn't know if it feels good. It feels right. Right is the perfect word for it. He keeps staring at their hands, noticing Minseok's rings glistening under the artificial light, his thumb caressing his own, the flawless mold of their palms.

 

"I personally like how it feels." the feline eyed breaks the silence at some point, smiling serenely at the pretty boy. He gazes at Jongdae's beautiful face, at his kind chocolate brown eyes and little beauty mark in one of his eyebrows, at the freckle on the side of his nose, at his soft pinkish lips and the little dip in his chin. All those little details that make the younger a fabrication of Minseok's deepest desires. And he wants Jongdae to be his so much. He is impatient. He knows he shouldn't, he doesn't want to scare the freshman away or give out another impression, but at the same time it is so hard to abstain himself from capturing those kittenish full lips into a kiss.

 

Dae ultimately nods, smiling back bashfully and it makes Minseok flash his charming crooked grin, while taking their intertwined hands and putting them at his chest, right onto his sternum and Jongdae doesn't know if he does it out of instinct or to show him that his heart is beating equally as fast as his own. The curly haired is abashed.

 

"Woah..." he blurts out.

 

"Crazy, isn't it?" 

 

Jongdae does the same thing, showing Minseok how loud and fast his heart is galloping as well. The older laughs.

 

"This is so weird. I have never felt like this before. Sorry for being awkward. This is all so new to me." the younger confesses, looking around shyly and figuring out some people are watching them curiously. 

 

"Don't be sorry, okay?" Seok tilts his doll head to the side, pouting cutely. "You're so pretty today, did you do something to your hair?" he continues, making Jongdae gasp at the compliment.

 

"Why...thank you... oh..."

 

"Don't get me wrong ㅡ you're always pretty..." Minseok continues. He feels angry at himself. He's usually extremely flirty and he has no problem getting others worked up, but in Jongdae's case he starts feeling flustered as well. Like he's scared to say something cringe-worthy that shouldn't be said and to embarrass himself.

 

"D-do you really think so?" 

 

"Yes."

 

The younger lets his curly hair fall into his pretty eyes. His face is red like a tomato. He hides it behind his palms.

 

"No~" Minseok grins, brushing his hands away. 

 

"You're too kind. I'm getting really shy." 

 

"Okay, I'll stop...pretty." Minseok smugly adds, raising one eyebrow. It makes Dae laugh. His favourite sound.

 

"You're not so bad yourself~" the younger gathers some courage and flirts back.

 

Minseok narrows his eyes and purses his lips, folding his arms at his chest. He scoffs jokingly, shaking his head. "What am I gonna do about you..." 

 

Jongdae blushes. He has some thoughts in his mind. Too dirty to be voiced outloud. 

 

Unfortunately, the bell rings announcing the start of the first class of the day. Both of them groan. 

 

"Shit, fuck this." Minseok spits through gritted teeth, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and putting it between his lips. Jongdae's eyes widen and he panics for a moment.

 

"Minseok, don't!" 

 

"Huh?" the latter responds (and it kinds intimidates the younger 'cause he seems so serious).

 

"What if the principal sees you?" Jongdae whispers.

 

"Relax, pretty. I'm not going to the first class. I have Physics." he smirks, taking his lighter out. "But you..." he continues, gripping Jongdae's hand once again "...  
you need to go to all your classes. Okay?"

 

Jongdae blinks back, not knowing what to say. Of course he will, but what about Minseok?! He doesn't want him to get in trouble. 

 

"Why won't you?" the younger frowns.

 

"I have a long history with Physics..." Seok smiles, grabbing his backpack tighter"...I promise I'll see you in an hour. And I'll go to the rest of my classes today. Does it sound good?" he proposes a compromise.

 

"O-okay, but..." Jongdae takes a deep breath, gathering all his courage "...you have to walk home with me."

 

Minseok is surprised at the sudden confidence. His eyes widen.

 

"Oh?"

 

"So?"

 

"Sure, pretty. I'll walk home with you. Can I hold your hand as well?" the older arches one eyebrow, biting his lower lip. It drives Jongdae crazy. He wishes he could suck onto it.

 

"Mhm. I really have to go." 

 

"Okay, go~" Minseok winks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae arrives in the class being a blushing mess. He sits down next to Jongin and just sighs deeply, finally letting all the air he kept in his lungs free. Jongin stares at him curiously.

 

"Woah." the sun-kissed interjects.

 

"Oh my God... you don't even know." 

 

"You're in love." Nini smiles.

 

Jongdae stares at him. Is he? Is he really? Is this how it feels? He likes it. It feels nice.

 

"I think so." 

 

His phone buzzes.

 

minseok<3: can i take you out before walking you home? you're so beautiful today, i can't stop thinking about you.

 

Jongdae blushes all fifty shades of red. He lets his head fall forehead-first into his notebook and he squeaks. 

 

"Nini..." he starts, not even picking his head up from its position. Jongin is already attentive "...Scratch that... I am madly in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________________________________
> 
> Okay real talk but I want this Minseok to fuck me so bad, like I'm jealous of Jongdae. UGH I get so frustrated when I write this fanfic, because I wanna be Dae sooooo bad!!! Honestly, can't wait to start writing the smutty parts hehe <3 But you gotta bear with me through these cute ass vanilla parts which are adorable!
> 
>  
> 
> You know the drill .... subscribe and comment and send me an upvote/kudos!! Sorry for not always responding! I usually see the comments when I wake up, but I do read and appreciate all of them >.<


	7. 007

"I swear if those two don't hook up by the end of the party I'm going to turn straight." Junmyeon claims, watching Sehun through the mirror as the younger dyes his hair.

 

"Babe, don't say such things. You might have to do it judging by how shy they are." the taller chuckles, applying more bleach onto Jun's hair. The latter hisses. "Stop moving, it's going to burn a little. And maybe all your hair will fall oㅡ"

 

His boyfriend shoots him a deadly glare.

 

"Just kidding, handsome. You're really trying to make an impression, huh? Whose heart do you want to steal?" Sehun jokes around.

 

"I already stole it." the rich boy winks, showing off his bunny teeth to his boyfriend who is looking down at him lovingly.

 

"Cheesy. You're so cheesy."

 

"And you're so cute."

 

"Stop~" Sehun whines. "We're starting to sound like them."

 

Junmyeon groans, rolling his eyes. "Then what am I supposed to say? 'Oh my God Sehun you big nosed motherfucker!' " he continues with a mocking tone and deep voice.

 

"Well, that's more like you, though." the younger grins, gazing fondly at Jun. He's still applying the smelly substance, but now moving on to the roots signaling that he's almost done.

 

Junmyeon has taken his phone out and is prepared to call Minseok as to see in what kind of state his friend is in.

 

"Put him on speaker!" Sehun adds in excitement.

 

A husky, sleepy voice greets the two in an almost inaudible matter and Junmyeon gasps exasperated.

 

"It's 6 PM, idiot. Are you really sleeping at 6 motherfucking PM?! One hour and a half before the party starts?!" his best friend scolds him.

 

Well, to be honest, Minseok feels like he woke up from a trance. He hears Tan meowing annoyingly and continuously, clawing at the sheets and his thighs, he can still hear a hum coming from downstairs probably from his younger sister singing and now Jun is yelling at him, probably having put the call on speaker 'cause Sehun's feminine laugh is echoing in the background.

 

"To be fair, I don't even know what planet I'm on." the older responds, cursing under his breath and dragging a hand across his sweaty forehead.

 

"Nice one, shithead. I bet you look horrible as well."

 

"Very condescending."

 

"Well?"

 

"Well what?"

 

"Are you going to get your nonexistent ass out of the bed, take a shower and dress presentably?" the rich boy loses his patience.

 

"Huh?" Minseok frowns, having no clue what his bestie is talking about.

 

"Hyung, what the Hell?!" Sehun comments.

 

"Are you guys going to tell me what I'm missing?"

 

A general silence is left over the call. Sehun bursts out in a high pitched laughter, elbowing Junmyeon's back of the head in the process which gains him a fierce growl that scares the shit out of Minseok and him alike.

 

"Sorry babe, Iㅡ"

 

"Listen, Kim Minseok ㅡ are you high? And don't lie!" Jun interrupts his boyfriend's apology.

 

"What? No! Wait, what day is todaㅡ Oh shit. Wait. You mentioned a partㅡ .. FUCK. THE PARTY." Minseok's eyes widden when he realizes what the actual fuck is going on.

 

"Happy New Year to you, too!" Jun responds sarcastically.

 

"Oh my God, fuck. What a dumbass I am. Tan, move your fluffy ass." he picks up his fluffy (and fat) cat off his leg and jumps off the bed, heading to the bathroom. "Okay, I'm taking a shower now! See you!" he yells from across the room right when he's about to enter the bathroom.

 

Junmyeon scoffs and hangs up. He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes tightly in disbelief at how stupid his best friend is. Sehun is still chuckling like a maniac while putting tin foils over the older's hair.

 

"I'm surrounded by dumbasses!" Jun complains dramatically. "You included!" he points the tip of his index finger to the taller.

 

"Babe, you're breaking my heart!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't you think I look a bit too slutty?" Jongdae pouts checking himself out in the mirror, wearing the clothes Baekhyun assigned him.

 

Baek shakes his head, clapping his hands in excitement. "You look fucking hot! Damn!"

 

Jongdae doesn't know how to feel about his outfit. He's usually a very simple boy, wearing the usual t-shirt with a pair of jeans and when he wants to spice things up he adds a denim jacket on top and maybe some eyeliner around his eyes, but this outfit Baek put together for him is ....

 

"I think I look like a prostitute..." the curly haired frowns.

 

"You're an idiot! You look like a God, not a prostitute!" Baek counters, putting his hands on his shoulders, looking at Jongdae's reflection together with him.

 

The latter tilts his head to the side, trying to get used to the loose black tanktop that's almost falling off of his shoulders and from which you'd definitely see his nipples if he bends forward even an inch; the ripped skinny jeans that are literally the Devil keeping his balls and dick in the most uncomfortable position (and making him walk like he's got a carrot up his ass)... and to top it all, Baekhyun made him wear fishnets and a couple of chains attached to his belt.

 

"You're gonna be so hot, we're going to need bodyguards so men don't jump on you!" his bestie affirms, sticking his tongue out suggestively at the statement. Dae shivers only thinking about that.

 

"Hyun, if my mom ever sees me going out like this... She's gonna send me to church to become a Catholic priest."

 

"You can't be a Catholic priest if you're pretty asscheeks get clapped, hmm?" Baek wiggles his eyebrows, making Jongdae create an animalistic fake-gagging noise. "Okay, Virgin Mary! I am pretty sure you ... NEVER ... even imagined how it would be like for that sexy ass guy to split your ass in two." he continues with a mocking tone.

 

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae gasps.

 

The latter rolls his eyes and jumps back on his bed, taking a makeup palette in his hand and touching up his eyeshadow. "You're acting like we haven't been friends for years... What are you so ashamed of? Are you ashamed of me?"

 

Jongdae's position sulkens a bit (and as mentioned above, anyone could have been able to see his pretty little nipples from the sides because of it). He truly doesn't understand why he's acting like this even in front of his best friend that he has known for years. Baek has seen him in the worst states ever, from being completely naked, to vomiting all over him, to crying until snot was all over the older's shoulder. Yet, after he met Minseok, it feels like all these little things are just aspects that he's ashamed off. Subconsciously, he wants to keep a cool appearance and not screw up.

 

"It's all in my head... Forgive me... I'm nervous." Dae sighs, flopping down next to Baek. The latter smiles cutely at him.

 

"It's alright to feel like that. Just don't forget that you can talk to me about it. Always."

 

Jongdae smiles back faintly. He watches Baekhyun carefully as he puts on some pretty purple eyeshadow professionally, keeping his lips opened and his puppy-like tongue on them, but just the tip. He looks funny and adorable.

 

"Can you make me pretty, as well?" Dae asks bashfully, making his friend raise an eyebrow. Jongdae usually never asks for heavy makeup, but from what he has seen in Minseok's style, the older might appreciate a bit of a goth-ish kind of look.

 

Baekhyun agrees nontheless and doesn't waste any more time, so he does his best to make his friend the most gorgeous man those dudes at the party will ever see.

 

"Do you think he'll like me?" Dae asks shyly, almost inaudibly, while Baek is playing with some dainty glitter on his cheekbones. His eyelids are covered in a subtle blue eyeshadow and eyeliner combined, making the warm chocolate brown of his eyes pop out and shimmer under the light.

 

"He'd either be blind or an idiot not to be completely smitten by you. But honestly, from what you have told me, I think he's pretty in love with you already anyways." Baek comments, grinning smugly.

 

Jongdae chuckles. That same cheeky chuckle that he does only when he's thinking about the feline eyed boy that is forever running through his dreams and thoughts. Ever since they first talked, Jongdae hasn't stopped thinking about Minseok and rightfully so ㅡ he is just like a vivid dream.

 

This whole week has been the best one in his entire life. From the way the junior is sending him 'good morning' and 'good night' messages everyday to how he walks him home from school, always holding his hand tightly and proudly with a subtle blush present on his cheeks and a confident smile on his lips. This is all Jongdae has ever wanted and he feels weak in his knees when he thinks about the older. So weak that he doesn't even know what to do. He'd just want to kiss Minseok, to embrace him, to have him as close as possible forever.

 

"I hope something happens tonight..." Jongdae affirms, Baek's eyebrow raising.

 

"Hmm and by that you mean?..."

 

The younger gets flustered up and covers his face with his small palms. The latter laughs.

 

"Okay, I got it. Just be careful, okay? Sometimes taking it too fast is not good."

 

"True, but I didn't shave down there for nothing." Jongdae explains dramatically, making the other burst out in a laughing fit.

 

"Like he'd fucking care! You're doing the most and for what?! Oh my God! Men don't deserve such treatment!"

 

"What does Yixing say about this, huh?" Jongdae replies mockingly.

 

"None of your busineㅡ Okay, I am not hairy at all so it ain't a problem!" Baek shrugs, running a hand through his bleached silver hair like a diva.

 

"Okay, enough talking about body hair... How do I look?" Jongdae asks, clearing his throat and fidgeting a little in his position.

 

Baek leans back on his elbows a little to analyze the finished look. He whistles.

 

"If I were Minseok.... I wouldn't be able to keep my hands and eyes and literally anything off you." he concludes.

 

Jongdae blushes a cherry red colour and it spreads all over his face, neck and big ears. "Really?"

 

Baek winks and nods confidently. He jumps off of the bed and offers his bestie a toothy grin. "You ready?" he extends his hand towards Jongdae.

 

The latter smiles and grabs it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Junmyeon pouts, his eyes barely visible under the newly bleached strands of blonde hair. Sehun grins mischeviously as he's trying to style his boyfriend's messy locks.

 

"Are you kidding me?! The party hasn't even started!" Minseok complains realizing that it's only him, Jun, Sehun and Chanyeol around.

 

"Couldn't keep Jongdae waiting for you jackass! Do you wanna fuck him or not?" Jun rolls his eyes.

 

"You're such a dick. I've told you a million times I like Jongdae a lot and I'm not gonna act like he's just some stupid one night stand!" Minseok gets gradually angry, making Chanyeol's eyes widen as he's stuffing his cheeks with treats from the guest table.

 

"Well, you better." Jun adds, getting up from the chair when Sehun pats his shoulder to tell him that he's finished. He picks up his Gucci leather jacket and checks himself out in the mirror. "I hope you don't screw him over." he narrows his eyes.

 

"Am I this low in your eyes?! To screw over the guy I fell in loㅡ" Minseok starts, snarling at Jun, but stopping abruptly when he realizes what he was about to say.

 

The other three shoot him shocked looks. Minseok?! Their Minseok?! In love with someone?! What?! It seemed like a joke. Minseok didn't even care that much about himself, how can anyone believe him when he says he loves someone?!

 

"Hyung, what?" Chan arches his eyebrows, wipping away the remaining crumbs from the cookies that got all over his face.

 

"You're joking, right?!" Sehun snaps as well.

 

Minseok lets his head fall forward. He looks down absent-mindedly at his shiny combat boots, pursing his lips.

 

"No. I really do care about him. Too much, I'd say. I can't think of anything else but him. I almost failed my Math's quiz because I couldn't stop thinking about a silly Snapchat selfie he sent me the day before." the older sighs, realization hitting him too. "God, falling in love really does make you a loser. Imagine me ㅡ ME ㅡ failing a Math's test."

 

"Holy shit, he really is in love." Jun comments, not taking his eyes off his best friend. "Uhmm..wow.. I didn't take this into consideration umm..."

 

"Huh?"

 

Junmyeon laughs nervously. "Well, I hope you guys have fun! I have a call to make! Be right back!" and he sprints out of the room.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol look back at Minseok and shrug. The older scoffs, thinking that this night is going to be a long one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Holy shit." Baek marvels at the huge villa in front of his eyes.

 

"Wow! This is where Junmyeon lives?" Jongdae's eyebrows shoot up.

 

"No. That stupidly-rich prick has like 5 houses scattered around South Korea." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, arms folded at his chest.

 

A strobe, kind of pink light was coming out of the windows and they could already see silhouettes dancing inside the house. A loud EDM kind of music was echoing even outside. The three got here pretty late because Kyungsoo had to come back from his Drama lessons. Unfortunately, Yixing had to travel back to China to celebrate his grandma's birthday so he couldn't make it. But, of course, he didn't leave without threatening Jongdae that he's gonna use him as practice when he becomes a forensic pathologist if Baekhyun gets shit-faced and starts making out with random dudes. Jongdae just nodded horrified.

 

"Let's go in, we're already late."

 

The atmosphere was completely unfamiliar to Jongdae. Baekhyun was used to all of it and Kyungsoo attended numerous parties like this since he started high school. The blonde haired had no problem integrating fastly and finding a group of people with whom he could play beer pong with and Kyungsoo quickly got spotted by Park Chanyeol who was a little tipsy and couldn't get his hazy eyes off of the shorter who was watching him in apparent disgust (secretly liking the attention). Jongdae had to witness all of Yeol's embarrassing pick-up lines and abstain himself from laughing.

 

"Are you a snack? 'Cause I wanna eat you~" Chanyeol tried through hiccups, barely keeping himself on his huge feet. "No..wait.. I got..another one...listenㅡ Are you grass? 'Cause I wanna mow your ass~ Kyungsoo-ya.... You're so handsome..."

 

Kyungsoo's huge owl eyes were staring back at him in repulsion and he was physically cringing from how bad the compliments were. People around them started gathering to watch Chanyeol make a fool of himself and Kyungsoo started getting uncomfortable and also... started feeling bad for Chanyeol. After all, he just has an innocent crush on him and he got drunk like all teenagers these days.

 

"Listen Park..." he snarls, fisting the collar of Chanyeol's shirt and dragging him down. "...If I agree to go out with you, will you stop this circus act?" he almost whispers, only for the giant boy to hear.

 

"Wha-" hiccups. "Kyungsoo-ya... you wanna date m'? You' s' pretty. Yes! I'll sh'up." Chanyeol barely manages to say, showing off his giant teeth and the shorter fakes a smile.

 

Jongdae thinks the situation is equally amusing as it is cute. Chanyeol might be a big buffon and Kyungsoo is one of the most serious, most elevated and calculated people he has ever met, but they somehow still fit kind of nicely... They remind him of Minseok and himself in some way...

 

Speaking of which... Where is Minseok? He hasn't seen him around... I mean, he has, but he got too shy to speak to him.

 

When he laid his eyes on his figure, the older was chatting with Seulgi and Joohyun, two of the most popular girls in the whole school, and Jongdae felt his heart tighten in his chest. He knows that they're most likely friends since they're the same age, but that didn't stop the younger from sighing deeply and feeling a certaim sadness veiling his soul. After all, he has nothing to be jealous of... him and Minseok are not together... plus everyone told him that the feline eyed is naturally really flirty and charming. His mind is clouded with doubt.

 

That's why he chose to stick around with Kyungsoo, but now that he needs to tend Chanyeol, he's sitting alone, like a big loser, watching some seniors downing shots one by one. He also feels like a whore wearing those ill-fitting clothes as he deems them. He noticed how some people stare at him, probably wondering who the fuck is this little slut hanging around?! He is close to having the biggest panic attack of his life and he cannot find anyone he knows around.

 

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asks, startling him.

 

"Iㅡ" he stutters when he turns around and doesn't recognize the person. It's a tall boy, pretty handsome, probably way older than him.

 

"You're shivering." he states, gently placing a hand on the small of Jongdae's back which makes him feel a bit uncomfortable. "I'm Seojun." he adds smiling.

 

"I'm..I..." Jongdae gets instantly shy. He doesn't know why. Maybe the guy is just trying to be nice. No other feelings involved.

 

"Did you drink anything?" Seojun chuckles, seeing how incoherent Jongdae is.

 

"N-no..."

 

"Then maybe you should. Come." he urges, with a charming grin, but still not even close Minseok's. "Let's drink together." he proposes.

 

"I...It's okay..." Jongdae tries to refuse politely, mainly because first of all, he doesn't drink, second of all, he met this guy 30 seconds ago.

 

"Hey, c'mon! Just a shot, hm?" he insists, taking the tiny glass with piss-yellow liquid and presenting it to the younger.

 

Jongdae looks at it reluctantly, before taking it slowly into his own hand, staring at it. Seojun has his gaze fixed on him and for some reason it looks like he came even closer to his body.

 

'Okay, Dae. Don't be a loser. Pretend it doesn't suck. Bottoms up.' he's trying to pep talk himself.

 

He sighs then decides to at least put his lips slowly on the glass and tilt it slightly to feel the taste of the liquid. It tastes like electric shit. Literally.

 

It doesn't even reach past the tip of his tongue when the senior literally forces all of it down his throat. Dae panics and he spits it all out, coughing furiously and gagging. Seojun is taken aback by Jongdae, yet he tries to calm the other down. The younger got so disgusted by the taste of that, that he almost choked on his own saliva, trying his hardest to break the knot in his throat that makes it hard to breathe. His eyes are swimming in tears and he's probably red like a tomato.

 

"Yo, what the fuck?!" Seojun tries, patting him on the back, not knowing what to do.

 

In reality, Jongdae was having a mild panic attack that was targetted by the disgusting taste of the booze and it being forced down his throat by this stranger, triggering the restriction of his airflow and vigurous shivering. He is trying his hardest to keep it as subtle as possible, but he feels like dying and people are starting to stare and he could bury himself in the ground because of how embarrassed he was.

 

Yet, he feels a pair of strong hands gripping his wrists from the back and keeping him steady and he almost whimpers in horror. However, a soothing, familiar, honeyed voice starts whispering reassuring things in his ear.

 

"Hey, Dae. It's okay, shh. Breathe. Inhale. 1, 2, 3. Exhale. Good boy. Do you feel better? Are you good?" the angel voice adds, one of those strong arms turning him around with his face towards the source.

 

Of course it's Minseok. His eyes look calm, yet Dae can definitely sense the worry they have deep inside them. He sighs contendedly, his knees almost giving in.

 

"I..sorry...'m fine..." Jongdae whispers back almost too quietly for the older to hear. The feline eyed takes one of his hands into his own and kisses its palm softly, making Jongdae melt under the sudden affection.

 

But it all goes away quickly, when Minseok's gaze finds Seojun still sitting there in confusion at the whole situation. Jongdae could swear he saw his crush's eyes darken, eyebrows furrow and his nose scrunch.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Minseok yells towards the senior.

 

"The fuck do you mean, manwhore?!" Seojun snaps back.

 

"Pretty sure he told you he doesn't want to drink, you fucking predator. You messed with the wrong guy, I tell you. Find another easy slut, leave this boy alone." the feline eyed shoves the considerably taller-yet-not-stronger guy.

 

Jongdae is watching all of this unfold with fear in his eyes. What is going on? Why are they talking like this?

 

"Yeah, slut. So you can do the exact same thing I wanted to do to him. You like all these easy helpless boys ㅡ have fun degrading, fucking then leaving him like you always do." Seojun spits bitterly and Jongdae can tell Minseok is hurt, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

 

The black haired doesn't respond. He just snarls at the other and turns his back, leaving the room. Jongdae is following him, trying to calm him down, but Minseok is faster than his little legs.

 

He barely catches him outside in Junmyeon's gigantic garden. The feline eyed has taken a cigarette out and he's smoking, tapping his foot repeteadly against the marble stairs as he sits down.

 

Jongdae watches him from the distance for a minute. He notices that Minseok's hair seems really shiny and neatly styled, he's got minimum makeup on and no contact lenses. He's dressed nicely, all in black as always.

 

He doesn't know what to do or what to say to be exact. He just walks softly towards the guy, stopping discreetly inches away from him.

 

"I'm not...I didn't want to...I'm sorry..." he starts, not even daring to look up at Jongdae, he's mindlessly watching the way ashes fall off the tip of his cigar into the soft wind.

 

Jongdae smiles, as he chooses to sit down next to Minseok.

 

"I have never..." he starts, placing his hand close to the older's " ...not even for a second..." Minseok notices it and looks at the daintiness longingly "... thought you were anything that jerk made you out to be..."

 

The junior finally looks up at Jongdae and he is met with the warm chocolate brown orbs he adores, the kind of smudgy makeup and glittery cheeks, the messy curls and the soft kittenish smile that makes the boy have the appearance of a child. He is just so beautiful, it hurts Minseok.

 

"Thank you...and I promise I'm not." he replies, taking the freshman's gentle hand once more into his, never wanting to let go.

 

"I only believe you."

 

Minseok doesn't know what fell onto him. He finds it hard to express exactly what he feels, words seem meaningless in the presence of the boy he has fallen in love with. He curses everything he did before he met Jongdae, he curses himself for dirtying his body, mind and reputation and he curses Jongdae for accepting him like this, when the latter is as pure as an angel.

 

"Jongdae... it has been tough lately..." Minseok starts, his positioning sulkening up. He keeps running his thumb over the boy's skin, staring at how his own rings glisten under the moonlight, and then at Jongdae's small silver band around his little finger.

 

"What do you mean?" he pouts, blushing at the gentleness of his crush's touches.

 

"I haven't been myself. God...why is this so hard?..." Minseok replies, flustering up. He feels so stupid. Why can't he be bold like he once was? And why is Jongdae so stupidly beautiful with his cute pout and wide attentive eyes?

 

"You're amazing, I hope you know that... You know you can talk to me about anything..." Jongdae responds, equally agitated. He forces himself to sketch a small smile.

 

"Jongdae... why me?"

 

"What do you mean?" an electric bolt runs through his heart.

 

"What did you do to me? And why?" Minseok continues as Dae raises one eyebrow. "Are you a wizard?" he jokes.

 

"No...?" Dae negates dumbfoundedly.

 

"I think you are... either a wizard or..." Minseok taps his lower lip, thinking "...or a fairy!" he concludes.

 

Jongdae is taken aback. "Why?"

 

Minseok sighs deeply, his gaze falling subtly on the bare, pale skin of the boy's naked shoulder. How much he wants to taste that skin. His eyes snap back at his crush's flawless face.

 

"Because you're just so beautiful." he affirms, a dumb crooked smile playing on his face and Jongdae thinks he might explode with absolute fondness.

 

He whimpers slightly at the compliment and hides his face behind his hands.

 

"Stop... It's not true...."

 

"Oh, it is. It is a fact." Minseok continues leaning closer.

 

When Jongdae looks back at him through his fingers, he notices the closeness and becomes even more flustered.

 

"Can I..." the feline eyed proceeds, without even having to finish the question.

 

Dae lets his hands fall from his eyes and intertwines them anxiously at his chest. He nods bashfully. Minseok grins charmingly and cups a flawless cheek gently, running his thumb over the glittery surface, drinking into the way Jongdae's beautiful eyes close under his touch as he leans softly into his palm, one of his hands gripping Minseok's wrist and keeping it there. He stays like that for a second, before he tilts his head slightly, enough to press his lips to the cushioned part of the latter's palm. They feel like a gentle spring breeze. The older's heart melts under the affection.

 

"Jongdae..." he barely whispers, relishing in the way those big glimmering eyes open lazily to look at him, shining like diamonds. He feels like he's at his limits and he cannot abstain himself anymore.

 

So he surrenders to the hunger and in a swift movement, he rests his other strong hand on the boy's hip, bringing him closer to his body, close enough that they can hear each other's hearts beating loudly in their chests. He gazes deeply into the boy's eyes, transmiting him a mix of emotions. Jongdae lets himself be tended by the older, feeling safe and appreciated by the way Minseok acts towards him ㅡ so gently and tenderly. He just wishes he would take it further.

 

"Min..." Dae pleads with his eyes, his stubby fingers finding their way on the fullness of Minseok's lips, touching them softly. The older understands and with a huge grin he closes the gap between them, pressing his lips tightly to Jongdae's own. Their mouths move in tandem and it feels like they were crafted for each other. Everything about them was intoxicating, a pleasure and fondness they have never felt before. Minseok doesn't want to let go of the boy, holding him even tighter and closer, his fingers digging into his hip, one digit finding its way under the tanktop and into the spotless skin, his other hand is playing with the curls at the nape of his neck and his mouth starts biting and sucking on the boy's lower lip.

 

Jongdae feels overwhelmed with feelings and sensations he has never felt before. Truthfully, he's never been happier or more in love. He grabs onto Minseok's t-shirt for dear life, like the older was just an illusion and he might disappear through the night just like a dream. He craves him as close as possible, their lips never parting as they fit flawlessly, like two soft petals on a flower that were never meant to be picked apart. He doesn't even care that he can hardly breathe right now, he doesn't want to lose this blissful momentum of kissing the first person he ever fell in love with.

 

Eventually, Minseok pulls away gingerly to gaze into Jongdae's hazy amber orbs that now look almost pitch black from how blown his pupils were. Dae whimpers in discomfort at first, because he misses the taste and softness of Seok's mouth. Even though the older tasted mostly of his bitter cigarettes, there was a certain vanilla-like sweetness cancelling the other in a way in which Jongdae wanted so much, everything. Minseok runs both of his thumbs over the pretty boy's soft, glittery cheeks, his eyes scanning his orbs and his lips alike. He stares longingly at that mouth that is now his masterpiece ㅡ bruised with soft red, full and plump, drops of saliva on the lower lip. His. All his.

 

"Wow." it's all the younger can shyly say.

 

"You're such a sweetheart. Finally." Minseok replies, before planting kisses all over Dae's cheeks and the tip of his red nose.

 

"Minseokkie..." Jongdae whines like a kitten, grabbing his wrists with both of his hands. Minseok laughs fondly.

 

The younger holds both of the other's hands in front of his face and starts kissing each finger on them, nuzzling his face into the palms when he finishes.

 

"You're so small." the feline eyed comments, dazed by Jongdae's cuteness. The older manages to grip the other's wrists alike and drag him up from the ground, catching him into a tight embrace in which Jongdae sighs happily, nestling his face into Minseok's chest, his arms tightly snaked around his torso. The older has one hand protectively on the small of Jongdae's back, and the other gripping his soft curls gingerly.

 

"Don't let me go." the younger whispers into his chest.

 

"Never. You're mine now." Minseok claims and Jongdae's curious gaze fixes him with wide eyes.

 

"Really?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Do youㅡ Are youㅡ" the cutie stutters, his ears gradually reddening up.

 

"Can I be your boyfriend, Jongdae?" Minseok smiles, caressing his curly locks.

 

The other gasps, a little taken aback. He cannot believe this is happening!

 

"Minseok! Of course!" he replies fastly, jumping like an excited kitten, making the older chuckle.

 

"I'm so happy then, beautiful."

 

"Wow! Minseok not only are you my first REAL kiss....but also my first boyfriend?" Jongdae gets flustered up at the realization.

 

"I want to be your first everything." Minseok grips his wrist pulling the younger closer to him and gently running his lips over his cheek, sending shivers down the other's spine, directly to his....

 

"Min..." Jongdae blushes. "...Okay..." he responds.

The older smirks and leans closer, capturing the boy's lips once again, even hungrier this time, using his whole body for the makeout session ㅡ he's sinking his fingers delicately into the bare skin under Jongdae's tanktop, through the holes in the fishnets, that leaves little to the imagination ㅡ he can only picture his new boyfriend wearing only those as he's breaking under him. Jongdae moans softly when a digit touches a sensitive spot, immediately feeling his face flush in embarrassment, but Minseok reassures him with a quick grin and another wholesome kiss. The older can feel his pants getting tighter than they should be and he's sure Jongdae is in the same state. However... he knows Jongdae isn't ready for this yet.

 

"Min...please... let's go somewhere upstairs..." Jongdae whispers, throwing a look over his shoulder to see how the party is still going in the villa, since they were outside.

 

"Why, baby?" Minseok questions, his lips hovering over his jaw and chin, ultimately never getting enough of that pure, untouched skin.

 

"Min...don't you want me?..." the younger counters, becoming flustered at his audacity. Minseok stops for a second and just gazes into his eyes. Jongdae feels embarrassed. "Sorry..."

 

"Pretty...I want you more than anything, but... you're not ready... Trust me..." the feline eyed tells him reassuringly.

 

Minseok is completely right. The thought scares the crap out of him...and after all, they have just become boyfriends. And having sex for the first time during a party full of snobby weirdos is just not right. He appreciates that the older didn't take any advantage of him, even though he proposed it. His heart blooms in his chest at this little detail.

 

"You're right... Thank you.. Thank you... C-can I call you 'baby'?.." Jongdae stutters and Minseok cooes at the adorableness.

 

"Of course... only if I can call you pretty... beautiful... prince... baby... little ... cutie..." he responds, punctuating each pet name with a kiss to the boy's cheeks.

 

"Waah~" he whines cutely. "I'm so lucky."

 

"Not as lucky as me." Minseok embraces him tightly, both of them closing their eyes and letting the music from the house fill up the comfortable silence between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Hey! Hope you liked this disgustingly sweet chapter! ~ As always, leave a comment and a kudos/upvote!
> 
> By the way!!! I have just signed up in my first FicFest!!! Yeye!! So look forward to my fanfiction in the https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exomonsterfest2019 !!! ~ I think you guys will know what fic I wrote hehe! (hint: it's a Xiuchen one ofc) I will let you know when the fanfictions will be posted!
> 
>  


	8. 008

"They kissed! Junmyeon!" Sehun sprints into the living room, grabbing his boyfriend's sleeve to grasp his attention. The older looks at him with wide eyes underneath his blonde bangs.

 

"Shut up! I don't believe you!"

 

"You better do, come with me!" Sehun grins widely, intertwining his fingers with his lover's, leaving the other people around Junmyeon confused and curious.

 

They sneakily make their way to the backyard and stop right into the glass doorframe. Junmyeon gasps audibly watching Minseok run his fingers gingerly through Jongdae's messy curls, smiling at him serenely, so much fondness in his eyes they look like they're sparkling. They can't hear what the two are saying, but they think they're probably whispering sweet nothings to each other.

 

"I am speechless." Jun concludes. He raises his palm, not taking his eyes off his bestie and his new boyfriend. Sehun gives him a high-five.

 

"We did it, bro!" Sehun raises a fist in the air, as Junmyeon turns his head towards him with his eyebrows frowned.

 

"Bro?!" 

 

"Sorry! I meant 'baby'." Sehun laughs thinking about what he just said. The latter pouts. "Hey, don't be mad~" the younger says cutely.

 

"Kiss me and I won't." 

 

"Deal!"

 

Meanwhile, the others are enjoying their time just as much as those 2 new boyfriends are ㅡ Baekhyun befriended a group of rugby players and they're challenging each other into how many shots they can down before passing out (and little freshman Bobohu is beating all of them at their own game), Kyungsoo has Chanyeol clinged to him, trying to help the giant not throw up all over Junmyeon's expensive rugs, Jongin is dancing on the kitchen table.... just usual household party stuff. The music is loud and inside there's smoke all over the place, not to mention the strong stench of alcohol and mingled perfumes. But does Jun care? No. He has maids that will take care of this mess. The same mess that makes him the most popular guy in the whole high school.

 

On the other hand, Minseok and Jongdae couldn't care less about the party. They were just happy spending time together outside, under the beautiful moonlight and chilly autumn air. It just seems that they cannot get enough of each other, drowning in each other's gazes and smiles, seldomly stealing a chaste kiss from one another. 

 

"Should we go in?" Minseok asks after a while, feeling like Jongdae has started fidgeting a little, constantly stealing glances at the glass door and inside the mansion.

 

"If you don't mind... I'm just worried Baekhyun might do something and I'll be the first victim on Yixing's necropsy table." Jongdae chuckles, but the latter looks at him with a worried expression. "He's just kidding obviously...haha..." 

 

"Well... actually... Zhang is one of the most serious people I've ever meㅡ"

 

"More reasons to go look for Baek!" the younger interrupts, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist in a hurry. "Let's go!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Man ... my head feels like it's gonna explode..." Baekhyun complains, lying like a vegetable on Jongdae's couch, his friend staring at him with concern as Miss Kim (Jongdae's mother), applies a cold towel to the boy's forehead. "Aah~" he blurts out in satisfaction at the chilly feeling.

 

Jongdae and his mother sigh in unison. It's not the first time Baekhyun ended up drunk on their living room's couch. Even though, Dae's mom is pretty strict, she considers Baek as her own son so she cannot act mad at him. Plus, Baek's mother would have grounded him for months if he came home in this state.

 

"Why are you even drinking?!" Dae whines.

 

"It's fun!..." Baek counters before hiccuping, making the other 2 chuckle quietly. 

 

"It doesn't seem too fun now, hmm Baekhyun-ah?" Miss Kim responds sternly, but secretly smiling down at the boy. He pouts sadly.

 

"I'm sorry, Miss Jongdae's mom. Thank you for not telling the Byun mom." he says with an embarrassed tone. 

 

She smile softly, even though Baekhyun can't see her, and pats his chubby cheek reassuringly.

 

She turns around towards Jongdae, examining him with her arms folded at her chest. She narrows her eyes and her son feels an arrow going through his chest.

 

"You didn't drink, right?"

 

"No, mom. You know I hate alcohol..." he replies, remembering his incident from earlier on.

 

"Well, something happened for sure. You look different." she claims, tilting her head to the side, running her gaze all over her son's figure. She notices his ...interesting outfit... but she just chooses to sigh at the sight of it. "...And it's not your 'absolutely-not-fit-for-a-good-Catholic-boy' outfit."

 

Dae feels like he could dig a hole in the ground and bury himself there. He's still wearing that "stripper-fit" as he likes to refer to it as (but it seemed that Minseok enjoyed it so maybe it wasn't that bad). 

 

He lets his gaze fall to the ground and starts fidgeting with his fingers. He's nervous to tell his mom about Minseok. Mainly because he's a guy... not a girl. What will she think? Will she not love him anymore because he's gay? 

 

"Mom..." he starts, his bottom lip shaking slightly.

 

"Are you okay?" she asks concerned at the way Jongdae was handling the situation.

 

"Mom... I don't know how to tell you..." 

 

"Did you do something bad?"

 

"I... I don't know..." he stutters, hiding his face behind his palms. His mother softens up and pulls him into a hug.

 

"It's okay, baby boy. Tell mom about it. What can be so bad?"

 

"I had my first kiss, mom." he reminisces, with a small smile on his pretty face, remembering how good it felt to have Minseok's lips against his own.

 

"That's amazing, sweetie! Who's the lucky girl?" his mother smiles brightly, placing a peck on the boy's forehead.

 

That's when Jongdae sulkens up a little. Baek takes the wet cloth off his forehead after hearing what Dae just said and gasps inaudibly. He's proud of his bestie for kissing Minseok, but also afraid that he's basically coming out to his mother right now, at 4 AM, while he's close to passing out on the couch after Jun's legendary party.

 

"Mom...It wasn't a girl..." Jongdae continues, his eyes not daring to meet his mother's gaze. He doesn't want to see the disappointment of her realizing that her cute little angel boy is gay. 

 

A deep silence is left over the room, interrupted only by some short-lived whines coming from Baek's lips because of his massive headache. The younger is still reluctant to look at his mother and he feels how his whole face is getting wet with tears. His vision is blurry from them. 

 

But his mom doesn't yell, nor slap him. Instead, she presses him even tighter to her chest, kissing the crown of his curly head. 

 

"I...I bet it was nice..." is all she can utter, as Dae pulls apart a little to look up at her with his eyes red from sobbing quietly. She has a gentle smile on her face, but a faint graze of tears at the corners of her eyes, yet she uses her thumbs to wipe away Jongdae's own from his flushed face. "Now, why are you crying?" she scolds him playfully. "You should be happy! You just had your first kiss!" 

 

This makes Jongdae sob even harder, snaking his fragile arms around her waist and embracing her tighter, crying into her chest like a baby. Baekhyun himself gets a little emotional, too, the sensation being even more accentuated by the alcohol.

 

"Mom~" Baek whines. "I have a boyfriend as well!~" he hiccups.

 

She chuckles a little, trying to pet Dae's back assuringly. She is a little taken aback by the confession. She never would have thought her son would like men over women and it is a great shock to her. But at the same time, this is not his choice and he cannot change just because that's how the norms are. Jongdae is her youngest son and she still considers him her little baby boy.

 

"Mommy...you don't hate me?" Jongdae whispers into her chest through sobs.

 

"How could I hate my angel?! I love you and your brother more than anything! I could never hate my boy for something like this! This is just who you are." she explains, trying to make Jongdae understand that it's fine. "I am very happy you had the confidence to tell me about it."

 

Baekhyun is grinning while listening to the conversation. "...and Jongdae's boyfriend is a very nice guy! He'll take good care of him..." he adds, startling Jongdae a little. 

 

"Well...he better do! Or else I'll get mad!" she jokes.

 

The youngest feels a warmth growing in his chest. He never would have thought Baek would look past everything that Minseok has done and atribute him with good words. And he never thought his mom would accept him like this. Today really is the best day of his life.

 

"But mom..." Jongdae starts, remembering a very significant detail. "...What will dad say..." he sulkens up even more. He already doesn't have such a good relationship with his father. He has always wanted a strong son that will become a rich CEO and marry a respectable girl... instead he got a gay son that wants to be a writer. His only hope now is the boy's older brother.

 

"I will explain everything to him. Don't worry about it. He has to understand, he doesn't have any other choice."

 

Jongdae sniffles and smiles brightly through his tears. He tip-toes a little and kisses his mother on the cheek.

 

"I love you, mom. Thank you."

 

"I love you the most, my baby boy. Remember ㅡ no one will ever love you as much as your mother!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Going to his bedroom, Jongdae feels mentally and physically exhausted from such an evening. His mother has driven Baekhyun back to his house after he sobered up a little.

 

The pretty boy undresses and goes to the bathroom to wipe away his makeup and take a shower. Right when he was heading towards the other room, his phone vibrates. He curiously picks it up and sees it's a Snapchat photo from Minseok. His heart starts beating faster. 

 

He opens it and it's his gorgeous boyfriend, in his bed, his strong arms (oh God! and his biceps are so big! Jongdae never expected them to be like that) bare and on display. His black hair is messy and he is smiling sweetily and winking. It seems like he's not wearing a shirt, but you can't see much since he's covered with a blanket. Jongdae can also spot Minseok's cat's fluffy tail in the corner of the photo.

 

minseok<3: hope you had a great time tonight! i personally did <3 thank you for everything. can't wait to see you tomorrow. waaaah~

 

Jongdae giggles at the little message on the photo and he quickly screencaps it, not caring that Minseok would see it. The older looks so good with his bare face and seemingly naked arms and it makes the boy really flustered. He feels a tingling sensation in the downpart of his body, but he's too shy to actually act about it. 

 

For a second, he forgets about his shower and just throws himself naked on the bed, trying to compose a message to send to his boyfriend. Only the thought of having this handsome and flawless man as his lover seems absolutely unreal to him.

 

jongdae: you're so *_* !!! (those are starry eyes from me btw) and i had the best time of my life <3 actually... i even told mom about it...

minseok<3: oh... is everything okay? 

jongdae: don't worry! she was really supportive... i cried like a baby...

minseok<3: baby :( <\3

jongdae: it was good! really! omg you calling me baby <3

minseok<3: do you like it? i want to call you more things actually...

jongdae: stop~ you're so handsome even when you're going to bed.... wah...so unfair!!!!

minseok<3: noo!~ i bet you're even prettier. can i see you? 

 

Jongdae blushes for a second. He realizes he's completely naked, nothing covering him. He still has the makeup on tho... but he feels too self-conscious with his bare body to send Minseok any photos. And it's stupid, because he's sure sooner or later he's going to see him naked, but right now he just has a unrequited hatred for how he looks.

 

jongdae: uhh...

minseok<3: it's okay if you don't want to. i know you're tired~

jongdae: it's not that... i'm actually naked... just preparing to take a shower...

minseok<3: oh... i bet you're so beautiful. 

 

Jongdae whimpers a little to himself at Minseok's remark, but sulkens up fastly, realizing that the image his boyfriend has in his head with what he thinks Jongdae looks like probably doesn't match with the real thing... The younger feels extremely self-conscious about how he looks. He wonders if his boyfriend would actually think he's still as pretty when he sees him naked with all his freckles all over his body and beauty marks, with his too-tiny waist and no abs.

 

minseok<3: sorry... i wasnt supposed to write that... ugh... :(

minseok<3: are you mad at me?

jongdae: no! of course not... i'm just not sure i am what you expect.

minseok<3: probably not.

jongdae: :(

minseok<3: i bet you're ten times prettier. i just know it~

jongdae: seokkie........

minseok<3: <3333

 

Jongdae's face is red like a tomato. His boyfriend really has a way with his words. The whole conversation is innocent enough, but to Jongdae, all of Minseok's sweet compliments go straight down to his dick. The younger just has a thing for being praised and appreciated. And he is more than sure the latter has figured that out already cause he keeps texting him only those kind of messages. In the end, he finally gathers up some courage and tries to send his boyfriend a decent selfie from the neck up, trying his hardest not to show a lot of skin. He smiles cutely, the corners of his lips making him look like a kitten. He waits patiently for Minseok to open up the Snapchat photo.

 

minseok<3: wah... my pretty boy... god if only you could see yourself through my eyes...

minseok<3: your eyes are so beautiful. they look like stars. and your smile... you're so adorable...

minseok<3: i want to kiss that beauty mark at the junction of your neck and clavicle...actually i want to kiss you all over.

minseok<3: i swear i could play with your curls continuously until i lull you to sleep.

minseok<3: you're so flawless, why don't you see it??? i'm so frustrated. i'm so lucky. i've never been so lucky.

minseok<3: i want to kiss every inch of you, i want to show you how perfect you are for me. i want it to be branded in your mind. i really like you so much jongdae.

minseok<3: thank you thank you thank you for being mine and for accepting me. i could only dream about it. i'll take good care of you. i swear. i promise. thank you.

 

By the end of Minseok mini-rant caused by the adorable sleepy selfie his boyfriend sent, Jongdae feels like crying yet again. But this time from genuine happiness. The way the older speaks about him is just something he never thought he would hear, nor read. It's just authentic, in the sense that he can feel that Minseok is actually just writing down his real thoughts, appreciating him with sincerity. Jongdae is just so glad he never listened to anything people said about Minseok ㅡ he's just the sweetest, most loving person he has ever met and he deserves all the best in the world. In that moment, Jongdae has a hard time denying the fact that he's actually in love with him and it's not just a simple crush, or a short-termed romance... He feels like Minseok is someone different. He seems like a vivid dream, just everything Jongdae has ever wanted.

 

jongdae: minseokkie... you're making me cry... please... i don't deserve you. you're just perfect for me. 

minseok<3: i think it's actually the other way around. let's go to sleep. we'll see each other sooner if we sleep now~

jongdae: good night, baby<3 thank you for the best night of my life.

minseok<3: good night, my prince. 

 

Jongdae smiles softly to the screen, taking another minute to stare at Minseok's selfie, before he sighs deeply going to the bathroom to finally shower. This time around when he looks at his whole naked body in the mirror, he doesn't find it as unattractive. He remembers everything Minseok wrote to him. Maybe he doesn't need to have a flawless body to be wanted. Maybe he only needed to find that one person who believes his whole being is just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________
> 
> They're too cute and they're making me frustrated!!! What's new??? Honestly, can't wait until Minseok actually shows Jongdae how flawless his body really is hehe... that moment is coming faster than expected though... don't quote me on that.


	9. 009

Weeks have passed and if anything, Jongdae and Minseok were falling deeper in love with each other. Of course, they haven't confessed it yet, because it was pretty scary for both of them... Jongdae has never loved before and neither has Minseok (genuinely) and it is more than overwhelming to feel something so strong for another human being.

 

Yet, Minseok is pretty much sure he'd fight anyone that dares to be rude to Jongdae and the latter knows that he will argue with everybody who mentions his boyfriend's past through witty remarks. 

 

They're a really beautiful couple and people are secretly gushing over how cute they are together ㅡ Minseok, with his predominantly goth look, with his stick and poke tattoos (that he's going to regret), piercings and coloured contact lenses, seems like the complete opposite of Jongdae with his preppy nerdy attire, messy curly hair and kind expression on his face. They seem absolutely different, like they have nothing in common... except that from the bands they listen to up to even the books they have read... their tastes are oddly similar. It's almost like they were made for each other.

 

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Jongin whispers towards Kyungsoo who was calmly eating his sandwich during lunch break. The shorter gives him a look then shakes his head vigurously, frowning. "I didn't either, but..." the tan-skinned pats him on the shoulder and motions with his head towards two figures that were holding hands a few meters away "...then this couple happened."

 

Kyungsoo gazes at them and smiles subtly, not wanting Jongin to see him do it.

 

Minseok and Jongdae were mindlessly playing with each other's fingers, talking aimlessly about their day, giving each other shy looks. Even after time passed, they are still acting like complete wrecks in front of one another. Dae cannot even utter a full sentence properly without stuttering and Seok is sweating like a whore in a church just by catching a glimpse of his boy's bright smile.

 

"..so...this happened...." Jongdae concludes his story that he knows Minseok didn't even pay attention to, cause the older was too preoccupied to stare at the way he parted his hair mid-way and applied a cheeky eyeliner to his chocolate eyes. 

 

"Oh..." the latter responds dumbly, trying to act like he wasn't mesmerized by his lover's face the whole time he was talking about...uhm... whatever he was talking about.

 

"It's boring, I know..." he sighs.

 

"No!" Minseok shakes his head frantically, his eyes widening. "Please, I'm just a mess, 'cause you're so pretty today I can't concentrate on anything..." he muses, chuckling at the way Jongdae hides his face behind his palms and whines.

 

"Why are you like this?!" 

 

"I'm a sucker for you, haven't you figured it out yet? Literally not even President Moon would succeed in making me wake up at 8 AM to study for Physics...." Minseok rolls his eyes playfully, making the latter laugh.

 

"Well, you got an A in the test, so???" Jongdae does a dramatic gesture with his hand, smiling mischeviously. 

 

Minseok pulls him softly by his wrist into an embrace, bumping their noses together and giggling. The older takes a second to stare into his boyfriend's lovestruck eyes, noticing the dilated pupils and the golden shimmer in them, a warmness he has never felt before emanating from anyone. His expression softens at the entrancing sight and he cannot contain himself anymore so he captures the younger's lips into a gentle kiss through which he can taste the vanilla flavour of Jongdae's morning croissant and the slight sugary sweetness of his coffee ㅡ truthfully, this combined with the warmness and fluidness of the boy's mouth does things to him that no one else managed to do even with considerable amounts of foreplay. It's almost like Minseok could go crazy with want and need. He's trying to abstain himself, but ultimately fails as he grips Jongdae's hips tighter, pulling him impossibly closer to his body, grasping the opportunity to push his tongue into the boy's mouth hungrily when the younger moans weakly. 

 

The feline eyed feels his pants getting tighter so he stops suddenly, pulling back from the kiss with heavy eyelids and his lips parted. He gazes at Jongdae's wrecked and confused expression and he grins. The younger feels completely flustered at his boyfriend's sudden loss of control. Of course, they have talked about having sex a number of times, not directly, but through subtle hints, still, Minseok never seemed to be forcing Dae into doing anything he wouldn't want to do and the boy is already shy and self-conscious about his body so he wants to be 100% prepared for this big step in his life. He is forever grateful for how tender and gentle Minseok is, but he cannot lie ㅡ he has masturbated a lot of times to the thoughts of what his boyfriend could do to him. He even fingered himself, which is something he hasn't done before, but immediately realized he loved it when he hit that special bundle of nerves which sent him coming with a low and (a little bit too loud) moan which he instantly regretted since his brother was at home. And all of that happened while imagining Minseok fingering him.

 

But he was never confident enough to share these private things with the older in fear of being laughed at or rejected. Even though he knows Minseok would never do such a thing to him, that little gnome on his brain keeps whispering discouraging things.

 

But after seeing how eager Seok's kiss was and after something ...kind of hard... poked his thigh, he starts realizing that probably...maybe...most likely... Minseok might have the same sexual feelings towards him.

 

Still, they are in the school's backyard and people were starting to stare and whisper, so Jongdae pushed himself out of his boyfriend's tight embrace, his gaze falling on the ground, a deep crimson decorating his big ears and cheeks. Minseok sulkens seeing his boy like that and now he feels bad he acted a little bit too provocative without any warning.

 

"I'm sorry..." Minseok pouts, fidgeting with his fingers.

 

"No... I liked it..." Jongdae smiles shyly, giving the latter a quick look "... but those people are staring at us..." 

 

Minseok grabs Jongdae's wrist protectively before turning around to see some seniors oggling at them and whispering. He notices Seojun between them, grinning mischeviously and probably instigating some rumours. The feline eyed rolls his eyes, trying to control himself from bursting out.

 

Almost like on sight, Seojun starts speaking louder, in hopes of the couple hearing him and his gang of stupid rugby players.

 

"...He's pretty ugly without makeup...looks exactly like a boring nerd..."

 

"...bet the fuckboy is only with him cause he's an easy fuck... look at him..he looks like a little slut..."

 

"...haha...shut up, I bet Minseok likes him cause he's gonna do all his homework, that poor nerd."

 

Jongdae sighs deeply hearing the gossip going around, yet he tries his hardest to keep his composure and not cry, even though it pained him deeply to see how others think of him. He intertwines his fingers with Minseok's, letting his curly hair fall into his eyes and murmurs a little "Sorry..." feeling a couple of hot tears running down his cheeks. He curses himself for being so sensitive.

 

Minseok is fuming with anger seeing his angel boy in such a state provided by the rude remarks of the others. He gently caresses Jongdae's side, his hand shaking with how incredibly angry he is. He tries not to provoke any altercations, but hearing them mock Jongdae is too much for him, so he turns around and walks towards the older boys, startling Jongdae who grips his wrist urging him to just let them be, with no result whatsoever, because Minseok is ten times stronger than him.

 

Seojun's smile fades away when he notices Minseok strolling in his direction with a fake smirk plastered on his face.

 

"Heard you were talking shit about my boyfriend and I. Is your life seriously this boring? Don't you have anything better to do such as... I don't know... run mindlessly after a stupid ball or whatever you peanut-brained monkeys do?" the feline eyes folds his arms at his chest and utters confidently, loud enough for the whole backyard to hear. A couple of shocked gasps and chuckles are heard from the students outside of the school. Jongdae feels like he'll positively faint, mainly because all those rugby players are at least 2 heads taller than his boyfriend.

 

Seojun stares at the shorter for a second, then he proceeds to start laughing, urging the others to laugh with him as well. Minseok rolls his eyes knowing what they're trying to do, but instead of feeling humiliated, he regains his mischevious smirks looking at the older like he's his inferior. Seojun's positive attitude falters.

 

"Keep laughing. It's the only thing you're good at, stupid cunt." Seok adds with a big crooked smile on his face.

 

Jongdae's eyes widen and he tugs on his boyfriend's sleeve to make him attentive to what could happen, but Minseok just brushes his arm off.

 

"Listen here you whore ㅡ watch how you're talking to me or I wiㅡ"

 

"Or you'll what, Seojun?" Minseok interrupts him, stepping forward confidently, not towering the older in height, but in his imposing aura. "You'll try to drug Jongdae again and have your way with him?" 

 

Seojun's face drops and so do the other faces in the backyard. Jongdae's face heats up in embarrassment and he feels like he's about to have a panic attack. Baekhyun catches the scene, because it's happening right when he steps out of the school. He notices his best friend is having a hard time breathing and he rushes towards him.

 

"I..." Seojun starts.

 

"You what? You're a predator. I have talked to people at the party... Two saw you put something into Jongdae's drink before giving it to him. It's probably why he choked so hard on it. But now you're calling him ugly and all of those nasty words like you weren't trying to rape him." Minseok explains, his whole body tensing up.

 

Jongdae feels like he's been whiplashed hearing what his boyfriend is saying. So he was about to he drugged? That's why Minseok rushed to him that night? That's why Seojun's face went livid when Minseok called him a predator? That's the reason why Minseok decided to just drop it and go away from him? It feels like the feline eyed didn't want to make such a big deal out of it during the party, in hopes that Seojun would leave Jongdae alone, yet he didn't. So Minseok revealed everything.

 

The students are watching the altercation dumbfounded, all of them whispering about what Minseok is so confidently confessing making Seojun speechless. Baekhyun has reached Jongdae and he is rubbing his arm reassuringly, telling him to just breathe. Minseok is way too angry at that moment to even notice the state his boyfriend is in.

 

"Cat got your tongue? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You call me a slut because I consensually slept with people while you drug freshmen to get them to sleep with you? What does that make you?" Minseok continues. "Now you listen to me, dipshit ㅡ if you ever dare ... just dare..." he spits through gritted teeth "...to utter Jongdae's name ever again, I'm calling the police and telling them everything. I don't give a fuck. I'm gonna ruin your life. Understood?"

 

Seojun keeps staring at him, mouth agape, the friends around him not even daring to raise their eyes from the ground. In that moment, Minseok seemed like he was stronger and taller than any student in that high school. And fierce. He was done hiding and not expressing what he felt because of his past mistakes, mistakes he tried earnestly to fix in all possible ways.

 

Seojun eventually nods his head and turns around fastly to leave, followed by his crowd of friends. Minseok scoffs then spits right in front of the spot where he used to stand. 

 

"Wow, that was... so cool." Baekhyun comments in awe at how fearless Minseok was. 

 

On the other hand, Jongdae was still in shock hearing what his boyfriend said and he couldn't stop shaking. The older notices the state Jongdae is in finally and his expression softens. He hurries to embrace him and kiss his forehead and cheeks reassuringly.

 

"It's okay, baby. He won't bother you anymore." Minseok whispers softly, his hands wandering through Jongdae's curls gingerly.

 

"Did he...he really...me...he wanted to...d-d...me..." the younger stutters in panic yet again, not managing to calm down even though he was embraced by his boyfriend and his best friend was patting his back cheerfully. Minseok instantly feels regretful that he brought this issue up while Jongdae was present. He tried his hardest to hide it as to not scare the boy, but the anger got the best of him.

 

"Pretty... please... don't worry, he won't even dare to do anything to you anymore." Minseok kisses his stray tears away, tears that Jongdae didn't even realize he was spilling. The freshman nuzzles his head into the crook of Minseok's neck inhaling his scent, trying to convince himself mentally that Minseok is right and Minseok won't ever let anyone hurt him.

 

"I want to go home, Min..." Dae murmurs almost inaudibly.

 

Minseok gives Baekhyun a look that reads "I got this." and the younger understands and leaves them alone. 

 

"Do you want to come over at my place?" the junior asks.

 

Jongdae pulls back from the embrace softly to look into his boyfriend's eyes. They are full of worry as Minseok is not used to his boyfriend having such bad panic attacks. The younger feels a little bad. 

 

"If that's okay with you..." the feline eyed continues.

 

"Okay." Dae replies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arriving at Minseok's house, Jongdae doesn't know what to expect. He realized his boyfriend hasn't talked at all about his family. All he knows is that the latter has a younger sister and doesn't get along well with his parents. 

 

But he is surprised when he sees how big and expensive his boyfriend's house looks. He even has a pool in the backyard! And Minseok's bedroom is grand and spacious. His bed is so big, Jongdae thinks at least 4 people could fit into it. He's got a fluffy carpet and an even fluffier cat prancing around his room like a princess. 

 

"Min..." Jongdae utters, his eyes wide and mouth agape scanning the surroundings. The room is dominated by blue and white shades. He sincerely expected something darker, since Minseok loves wearing goth, alternative clothes, but his style contrasts well with the brightness and royal aspect of his room.

 

"...surprise I think..." Minseok jokes, a bit embarrassed when he realizes that this is totally not what Jongdae expected of him.

 

"You're..." 

 

"Yeah... I mean, my parents...not me..." the older scratches the nape of his neck, his face heating up.

 

"Oh...I didn't want to sound rude."

 

"No! No! You didn't! I should have mentioned this... Me having a lot of money. I just didn't want our relationship to depend on that..." 

 

Jongdae frowns. He is a bit hurt Minseok thinks he would have seen him differently if he confessed he was rich. 

 

"Well, I still liked you before knowing you were rich..." the younger pouts.

 

"I know..." the junior steps closer, tangling his arms around his boy's waist. "And I'm happy."

 

"As you should!" Jongdae smiles.

 

Minseok leans in and captures the latter's lips into another sweet kiss, their mouths moving rhythmically, entranced by the divine softness of each other. The older wants to make sure that his Jongdae feels a little bit better after what happened a short while ago, so he pulls back and caresses his face gently.

 

"Can we talk?" he utters and Jongdae feels like an arrow when through his heart. 

 

"O-okay..." his anxiety rises rapidly, moving slowly to sit down on the edge of Minseok's bed.

 

The other plops down next to him with a sigh. 

 

"Jongdae..." he starts and the younger feels like he might pass out from how anxious he is. The fact that his brain only makes up bad scenarios is even worse.

 

"Are you breaking up with me?" he boldly responds, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his chocolate eyes. 

 

Minseok's eyes widen and his lips part. He is dumbfounded. Why would Jongdae even think of that? 

 

"What?.."

 

"Do you not like me anymore?" Jongdae's tears start flowing down his rosy cheeks in rivers.

 

"Baby?" Seok quickly presses his fingers on the latter's face, wiping his tears off. "Baby, why would you say that?"

 

"I'm just so scared of losing you... I'm sorry... I'm such a mess..." Jongdae hides his face behind his palms, sobbing. Minseok softens up at the cuteness and sincerity of his boy's confession.

 

"I wouldn't leave you for anybody, Jongdae. I...I actually..." the older feels nervous at what he's about to say. He's getting flustered up and his heart is beating faster than ever. The younger looks up at him attentively while wiping his bony cheeks with the back of his hand, his wrecked face appearing sinfully innocent. Minseok knows he shouldn't be feeling this sort of way in such a moment, but Jongdae makes it extremely hard for him.

 

"What is it, Seok?" 

 

"Jongdae ... I think I might be feeling some other type of way about you..." he continues. He bites his bottom lip, seeing the shift in reaction on the other's face.

 

"H-how..." Jongdae's heart starts gradually beating madly, anticipating the answer. He is scared of it, in the sense that he doesn't know if it really is what he thinks it is.

 

Minseok scoots closer, his thigh touching Jongdae's, as he takes the fragile hand into his own, putting it over his chest. The younger can practically feel how crazily the junior's heart is beating almost like it will jump out of his chest at any moment. The curly haired smiles bashfully.

 

"Jongdae, I think I love you." Minseok claims, his eyes dripping with honey while gazing at the way the younger's expression changes into pure shock.

 

The latter can't say he didn't expect it, however it feels so dreamy to actually hear it coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. Those 3 words. That single sentence that seals their relationship. That takes their bond to another level. He feels a certain warmness invading his chest, while he's staring at Minseok's blissed out expression.

 

"Baby..." he whispers, his dainty hand brushing against the older's jaw, urging him into a short and chaste peck. He takes a second to reflect and take a deep breath, then he gazes right into his eyes. "I love you, too." 

 

Minseok could burst with happiness in that moment. He wouldn't have thought Jongdae would confess as well, yet he did. This makes him so overjoyed, he can't control his emotions anymore, so he pounces onto the younger, drawing a whimper from him, as his back hits the mattress and Minseok proceeds to kiss him all over his face. Jongdae giggles childishly, loving the affection his boyfriend is showing him.

 

But Minseok's fast pecks start to linger more and shift into needy ones. The older presses wet kisses all over Jongdae's face, jaw, moving to his neck and leaving trails of saliva on his flushed skin. The younger mewls at the sensation, cold air mixed with hot breath fanning over the wet spots. Minseok looks up at him with hungry, dark eyes and the freshman starts getting nervous, yet he cannot deny the lust he's feeling in his core. He wants Minseok so bad. He wants him in every way. 

 

"Can I mark you?" the latter asks lowly, almost like a whisper, his tonality sending vibrations through Jongdae's fragile pure body, the younger melting under the sultriness of the question. He answers with a hot open-mouthed kiss, way too confident for his own good, because Minseok grips his hips tightly, possessively, pulling him closer than he has ever been, deepening the kiss into one where teeth clash and tongues battle for dominance. They both feel their groins hardening, more so because of the friction from their bodies that are basically molding into each other.

 

Abruptly, Minseok breaks the kiss and moves downwards on Jongdae's body, licking and sucking over the dainty skin on the boys neck, running his tongue over his jugular, seldomly grazing his teeth against sweet spots that make the younger moan quietly, shyly.

 

"Fuck... don't hold them..." the older replies, desire evident in his wrecked voice. Jongdae makes him so dizzy. He wants to devour him, to see him break under him. It's so upsetting how much Minseok wants to make Jongdae his and his only forever. 

 

The younger complies, letting his voice go wild. Minseok thinks he's got such a sweet and pretty moaning voice. A boyish innocence to it that makes the older go crazy. He sinks his teeth, soft enough not to draw blood, at the junction of the boy's neck and clavicle creating a blooming violet bruise that looks so pretty against the fair skin.

 

"Ah...Min..." Jongdae moans, his eyes half lidded and shimmering a golden light, his eyeliner smudged from crying earlier, his lips rose-red from all the kisses and bites. "...Please..."

 

"Please what, baby boy?" Minseok provokes, his dominant aura coming out completely, wanting nothing more than to take Jongdae raw and hard. Yet, he knows he will not do it today.

 

"I..I don't know...Oh God...Min...anything...I'm so...Please..." Jongdae blabbers, feeling a mix of emotions going on inside him ㅡ lust, fear, confusion, submission, love. 

 

Minseok can only have so much self control and hearing Jongdae beg for him is bound to drive him off the edge. At the same time, he needs to keep in mind that the boy has never done this before and he has to be gentle. So, he opts to keep kissing him all over, planting pecks over his neck, jaw, clavicles continuously. When he wants to move further down, his eyes shoot back at the younger to ask for permission to take off his shirt and he finds the freshman with dreamy teary eyes and a parted mouth breathing heavily. He's so gorgeous, Minseok thinks he might cum just by staring at him.

 

"You're so fucking flawless. I don't think I'll be able to last long when you look like this." Minseok confesses, latching onto his lips again, kissing him hungrily, roughly to the point where they're both moaning into each other's mouths. "Fuck, you must look like Heaven naked."

 

In that moment, Jongdae's face flushes a deep red. Shit. He forgot having sex also means he has to undress completely. Which sucks for him since he's so self-conscious about how he looks like. He starts thinking that he's going to disappoint Minseok, that he's not the perfect boy Minseok thinks he is.

 

"I...Don't get your hopes up..." he laughs nervously, a hint of sadness in his tone.

 

"You make me so angry..." the feline eyed frowns, his blue contacts gleaming under the lights in the bedroom. "...I bet you're a dream." 

 

Jongdae closes his eyes and shakes his head. It's all so strange to him ㅡ he sees the older like some kind of God that, for sure, needs someone just as good as him to satisfy his needs. Jongdae is just... average. That's what he thinks at least. And he'll surely not exceed Minseok's expectations.

 

The older groans in frustration seeing how much his boyfriend has sulkened up. He doesn't know why Jongdae is acting this way? To Minseok, he's the most beautiful and endearing being to ever grace the planet. The younger really doesn't need a perfect model body to convince him.

 

"Why do you think so lowly of yourself?" the feline eyed pouts, his fingers tracing Jongdae's sides tenderly, provoking goosebumps to appear all over his skin. "Did anybody tell you that your body is ugly?" 

 

"N-no..." the other responds, realizing that no one mocked him for the way his body is. All these bad thoughts are only in his head.

 

"So? Doesn't that mean that it's clearly not ugly?" Seok smiles at him reassuringly, before pressing a soft kiss on his sternum, still not having taken off his boyfriend's shirt. He can feel the bony aspect of the latter's chest through the thin cotton and he grins at the way Dae grabs his shoulders. "Can I see you? I promise I'll tell you the truth." 

 

Jongdae is still reluctant. He loves Minseok, he really does. And he wants him so much. More than anything. But at the same time, seeing genuine disappointment in the latter's face would break his heart beyond repair. Still, he cannot go on with his life hiding from his boyfriend forever. 

 

So the younger sighs, then sinks his fingers in the hem of his shirt, slowly, painfully slow Minseok would say, taking it off his slim physique, revealing the upper part of his body to the older. 

 

The feline eyed just sits there, gazing, analyzing his boyfriend's figure ㅡ his seemingly frail, yet not too-skinny torso, his perky light-brown nipples, his tiny waist, his little freckles scattered all over his body, his black trail of hair leading into his briefs... from top to bottom, Jongdae is absolutely gorgeous and exactly what Minseok has expected. Nothing less. 

 

"Uh...yeah..." the curly haired utters quietly, blushing fifty shades of red and trying his hardest not to look right into Minseok's eyes as to not notice any sort of disappointment. But he immediately feels a pair of strawberry lips pressing onto the corner of his mouth and a hand cupping the side of his face.

 

"You are perfect." Minseok claims, urging the younger to look him in the eye to see that he's 100% sincere. 

 

"That's not trㅡ"

 

"You are perfect to me. For me. That's what I honestly think." 

 

Jongdae blinks back at him. He doesn't know what to say. He can feel sincerity in Minseok's voice. Is it really true? Is this really how he feels? It's reassuring. 

 

"Really?" the freshman asks, his voice full of hope and bashfullness.

 

Minseok chuckles brightly, infinite fondness in his eyes. He runs his palm along his boy's naked biceps. "Let me show you how much I love it..." he leans forward licking a stripe along Jongdae's clavicles up to his sternum, finishing the path with a wet kiss. The curly haired whimpers at the sensation, feeling electric shocks going straight to his dick. His whole body breaks into pleasurable shivers, his nipples hardening visibly. Minseok notices and smirks playfully, his breath moving to fan over one of them, before he sticks out his tongue lightly touching the tip of it. Jongdae moans highly, even if his boyfriend hasn't really even touched him enough, but that sensitive bundle of nerves is just one of his weak spots. Minseok bites his bottom lip, the effect of seeing Jongdae impossibly wrecked already sending him over the edge. The room seems a tad bit too hot, even though it was autumn and his pants seemed painfully constricting. He decides to focus back on Jongdae's nipples ㅡ the prettiest he has ever seen. He opens his mouth taking one between his lips, running his tongue gently, painfully slow around it, sucking lightly , pressing the silver ball of his tongue piercing onto it , while relishing in the way the curly haired was moaning with his melodic voice, not restraining himself from doing so. His fingers move slowly onto the other nipple, grasping it, twisting it daintly, provoking immense pleasure to the boy under him. Jongdae felt like he would cry from such stimulus, realizing that finally everything he has been fantasizing of for the past month will come true and it didn't seem real.

 

"Seokkie..." he manages through broken mewls and whimpers, his hands sinking into the soft ebony hair of his boyfriend.

 

"What is it, pretty? Do you like it? I'm enjoying myself so much..." 

 

"S-so good..." Jongdae stutters, rosy blush appearing on his chest, cheeks and tips of his big ears. "Can you...undress as well..." 

 

Minseok raises an eyebrow at the boldness of his boy, yet, of course he won't refuse. He resumes his kneeling position, towering over his pretty pure boyfriend, a sensual smirk plastered on his porcelain face. Jongdae stares at him like he's a God. The older grips the edge of his black screamo-band shirt and tugs it off of his body, throwing it on the floor. The curly haired squeals seeing how absolutely flawless his boyfriend is. A real dream.

 

"Oh my God, Seokkie! I...Wow!" his mouth is opened agape.

 

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" Minseok provokes, already knowing the answer by the looks of how tight and uncomfortable Jongdae's jeans seem.

 

"You...you're so...wow...I don't ..I can't explain...Oh my...Is that a belly button piercing?" the curly haired feels weak, noticing the silver jewel dangling above his man's navel, framing his sculpted abs and v-line like a sin. "Minseok...I feel dizzy..."

 

"Baby..." the older laughs at the latter's cuteness, knowing very well what kind of effect he has on him. His fingers find their way to the other's belt, almost like asking for permission. Jongdae becomes flustered, yet he nods shyly. "I've never seen a man so handsome in my life." Minseok reassures, making his boyfriend whine cutely.

 

He unbuckles Jongdae's belt fastly, unzipping his jeans and taking them off in a second, gently running his palms along the thickness of his thighs. He can make out the form of his painfully hard cock through the briefs and he has to gather all the will-power he has not to latch onto it in that second.

 

"I can't with you..." Minseok shakes his head. "I swear there's not a man luckier than me on this planet." 

 

"There is." Jongdae counters and he gets a frowned glare from the man above him. 

 

"Hm?"

 

"Me." Jongdae smiles genuinely, making his boyfriend soften up. Minseok leans in, craddling the younger's soft curls in his palms, his forearms positioned on both sides of his head protectively, as he gazes lovingly into those warm chocolate eyes and kisses him gently, with absolute fondness.

 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Minseok utters quietly, like a confession that only Jongdae was deemed worthy of hearing. And he was.

 

"Minseok...I love you, too. And I trust you with everything." the freshman claims, giving his boyfriend full access over his body.

 

"I will only make you feel good. Thank you for this opportunity, my pure angel."

 

"My perfect boyfriend." 

 

As much as Minseok would want to just cuddle and call Jongdae pet names over and over again until he convinces his boy that he's the only man on the planet for him, he knows that the younger is earnestly striving to give himself away to the older and such an intention cannot be refused. So, he resumes his exploration of the perfect body under him, kissing along his ribs, his pecs, his torso and even on the happy trail until he reaches the hem of his briefs. He shoots the boy a look, grinning at how wrecked he was and then kisses onto the briefs right where he noticed his cock was standing, making Dae squirm under him.

 

"Baby...please..." the younger pleads with tears in his eyes. He doesn't even know if he feels prepared for it, but he's more than sure he will cum soon just by looking at Minseok torture him in such a sweet way.

 

"Wait a second." the older pauses, getting off of the bed and leaving his boyfriend confused. He goes to the door and opens it a little. "Go." he urges and Jongdae notices a fluffy tail disappearing out of the room. He chuckles a little.

 

"Did you just kick Tannie out of your room?"

 

"Can't let my daughter see me having sex, hm?"

 

Jongdae blushes. It's finally happening, huh? A million thoughts run through his head ㅡ Will it hurt? Will it not be as good as people make it out to be? Will Minseok be gentle? Will Minseok be harsh? Will he be able to walk after it? He doesn't know, but he's excited.

 

"Be careful.." Dae utters, his body fidgeting in anticipation. Minseok rolls his eyes playfully. "I'm just saying..." 

 

"I'm gonna make you feel very, very good. Okay?" 

 

"Mhm." the younger nods.

 

Minseok stops at the edge of the bed, unbuckling his own belt, looking straight into Jongdae's eyes, his icy blue gaze piercing the latter's with lust and desire. The curly haired feels like he'll faint when his boyfriend's jeans come off, then he dips his fingers into the hem of his briefs, dragging them down a little, revealing black trimmed hair and the veiny dip of his hips. His mind becomes a mush of feelings when the underwear comes off completely, Minseok's thick hard cock springing free against his abs. Jongdae feels his own dick twitch and leak into his briefs, creating an embarrassing wet spot onto them.

 

"I'm gonna cry..." he announces, feeling some stray tears escaping his eyes. "You're so... what even?!" 

 

Minseok pouts, his eyes wide with worry seeing Jongdae in such a state.

 

"No!" the younger shakes his head frantically. "Like...crying in the good way...you're so hot..."

 

"You scared me for a second...I thought I did something..." 

 

"Minseok...how is that..." he motions towards his cock "...gonna fit in me..." 

 

The black haired chuckles fondly, amused by the innocent remark. He climbs back on the bed, towering his boy on all fours. "It won't 'fit' in you today. I'm not going to fuck you now." he states. Jongdae pouts. He imagined he would lose his virginity.

 

"I thought..."

 

"You're so impatient... I don't want to hurt you. Have you ever fingered yourself?" the older asks nonchalantly, but Dae gets embarrassed. "Honey, don't be shy. I'm asking cause I need to know.

 

"Y-yeah... recently..."

 

"How many fingers?" 

 

"I could fit 3 in me... but it kind of hurt..." 

 

"Cutie." Minseok coos at the adorableness of how flustered Jongdae is. "Can you show me how you did it? I'm going to show you how I stroke my dick thinking about you." the older confesses, biting his bottom lip. 

 

Jongdae moans hearing that his boyfriend jacks off thinking about him. Who wouldn't?! Minseok is so hot, so sexy. He looks like that type of guy you see in porn movies and you instantly have a crush on him. Everything about his body is just pure sin. Even is cock is beautiful. The younger can't say no, so he just nods frantically. Mindlessly, he sinks his hands into his briefs taking them off, not even being ashamed anymore. His neediness was more proeminent than any other feelings. And he needed Minseok more than anything.

 

Minseok chuckles fondly seeing how desperate his boy is for his touches and the way his pretty cock bursts out of his briefs, making Jongdae hiss when it touches his tummy. 

 

"Pretty boy..." the older muses, leaning closer and kissing Jongdae's mouth softly, moving his lips painfully slow, trying to gain access to the tongue. The younger feels like his sense are heightened because of how hard and needy he is. Everything Minseok does drives him crazy. He feels the silver ball of the tongue piercing dancing along his own tongue, he feels the soft cold press of his boyfriend's belly button charm against his own needy cock and he's sweating with how hot the air is between them. He moans desperately, pushing Minseok away and looking at him with a grimaced expression. 

 

"Please... anything... do anything... I can't ..." Jongdae pleads, gripping Minseok's hips fraily, being too shy to touch him anywhere else, even though he would have literally never stopped worshipping his body.

 

"Okay, baby." the older gives in, knowing how absolutely painful it must be to the virgin boy. He gently traces Jongdae's length with his fingers, stopping at the base to wrap his hand around the cock and pump on it slowly. Dae gasps at the foreign feeling, closing his eyes tightly and biting his bottom lip, fighting with himself.

 

Minseok doesn't want the boy to cum just yet, so he remembers asking him to finger himself. "Hey, Dae.." he says quietly, drawing the other's attention "..can I see you fingering yourself?" 

 

Jongdae blushes a deep crimson shade, but nods frantically, not wanting to disappoint or keep his boyfriend waiting. He puts two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them wetly, while gazing innocently into Minseok's wrecked eyes. Before he can move his fingers towards his hole, Minseok catches his wrist, startling him. Without breaking eye-contact, the feline eyed puts those two saliva-coated fingers into his own mouth sucking onto them profusely, spitting and making them so wet, it's dripping down to the knuckles. Jongdae whimpers, but tries keeping his composure as he continues his path.

 

He groans as his fingers touch the tight rim, his svelte legs opening up wider, giving Minseok a better look at his virgin hole. The older has to gather all the power he has in his body to control himself. Seeing Jongdae like this, so beautiful, naked, needy and wrecked for him is probably one of the best images his eyes have ever witnessed and he's sure he'll remember it as long as he lives. 

 

Jongdae closes his eyes, his brain filled with a mix of embarrassment and horniness, as he circles his entrance slowly, slightly pushing in one finger (which slips into the hole easily) and fucking himself, alternating the pace. Minseok doesn't even remember when he wrapped his hand around his own dick, stroking himself to the sultry image, taking in his perfect boyfriend striving to come to his completion. 

 

"Fuck...Jongdae..." the older moans, tightening his grip on his dick when Dae sticks in another finger into his pink hole, the wetness of the saliva that was around them starting to drip out of the entrance. 

 

"Minseok...do you like it?" the younger asks boldly, with a smirk on his face. 

 

"You're so...perfect...ugh..." the older gets more and more frustrated with how whipped he is for the cute boy. He can't believe he's watching Jongdae finger himself while jacking off ㅡ he doesn't need to imagine anything this time. Reality is way better than any dream.

 

Jongdae's gaze falls on Minseok's strong veiny hand moving fastly around his thick cock and he blushes. He thinks his boyfriend is so gorgeous like this ㅡ horny, satisfied with what he's seeing. The curly haired is proud of himself. He wouldn't have ever thought someone would like him so much.

 

But when he tries adding in a third finger, he stops abruptly, feeling a sharp pain running up to his spine. He gasps, a few tears prickling out and Minseok freaks out.

 

"Dae, you okay?" he rushes, to add a securing hand around the boy's right arm.

 

"I..I think I hurt myself a little..." he replies, feeling a sharp sting in his ass. His fingers were probably not wet enough and he wasn't stretched enough for another digit. "Auch... it kind of.." 

 

"Uff..." Minseok sighs. "You see, baby? You're still so tight, we need to work more so we can get you ready for me...but we won't give up. Next time, I promise you, you'll be able to get that third one in. I'll buy lube as wellㅡ"

 

"Baby, you're worrying too much." Jongdae interrupts, giggling at how attentive Minseok is. He can't believe anyone would call him a fuckboy, when he's not even thinking about his own pleasure, only aiming to make Jongdae feel safe and good. "I will work more at home...I..I will show you..while I do it...if you'd want..." 

 

"More than anything." Minseok kisses the tip of his nose, anticipating the vigurous sultry video calls they're going to have. "How about we do this for now? Hm?" he asks softly, leaning over Jongdae's body and positioning his dick against his boy's own. The younger shivers at the sensation, feeling his man's thick throbbing cock against his own. He nods, letting out a broken "yes" before Minseok pecks his neck fastly, then he wraps a hand over both of their dicks stroking gently at first.

 

"Ah..Minnie...it feels so good ..." Jongdae adds, bucking mindlessly into Minseok's hand, the friction of their achingly hard cocks making a knot build in their bellies. The older moves his hips rhythmically, fucking his hand against the younger's pretty leaking cock. 

 

Jongdae gains a bit of boldness (more so because he was completely dazed) and wraps his hand as well over their dicks, thumbing at their slits, mixing their precum together and creating a soothing lubricant through which Minseok could flick his wrist more eagerly. Yet, Jongdae's virgin body can only take so much so his moans are becoming gradually higher and deeper, annoucing that he was close to coming.

 

Of course, Minseok figures that out so he latches hungrily onto one of those perfect small nipples biting and sucking onto it until it turns red and kind of sore, Dae's sobs full of pleasure and appreciation.

 

"Minnie..I'm going to cum...oh God...you're making me f-feel...ah...so good..." the curly haired whines, sinking his fingers into the latter's black locks trying to get him off of his nipple.

 

Minseok draws back with a loud pop, a string of saliva dripping down his chin, his tongue placed on the bottom of his lip, his silver piercing poking out. His blue contacts were heightening the look of his wrecked expression and his ebony strands of hair were falling onto his forehead. His wrist was moving at an excruciating pace around both of their cocks and Jongdae doesn't take much longer until he cums with a broken groan, tears streaming down his face at the sweet stimulation. He paints his own chest with his spent, the image of the young boy blissed out and full of his own cum sending Minseok over the edge.

 

"My perfect fucking boyfriend.." the older groans through gritted teeth, coming as well a few moments later, his cum pooling onto the crevices of Jongdae's faint skinny abs, mingling with the latter's own spent.

 

They both take a minute to just breathe, to come back to reality from their high. Minseok is staring dumbly at Jongdae as the latter is vigurously trying to keep his eyes open and calm his breath. Seeing that the younger is having a hard time relaxing, Minseok gets a little worried so he starts caressing his curls and flushed cheeks.

 

"Hey? Jongdae? Was it good? Did you enjoy yourself?" he keep asking, in hopes of urging his boy to pay attention to his voice and not whatever he was thinking of in that moment.

 

Jongdae snaps back to reality at the sound of the sweet, warm tone and he opens his eyes, gazing at his flawless boyfriend. "Y-yes... Very good..." 

 

Minseok smiles charmingly, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. "Let me get some napkins to clean ourselves." he adds, jumping off the bed.

 

Jongdae just lies there in shock.

 

'Literally what just happened?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________
> 
> This was so bad honestly... sorry >< I have been writing for about three days into it cause I need to study for my exams and ugh.... I'm a big frustrated with how it came out, but I couldn't just scrap it off :( Hope I didn't disappoint you too much :(


	10. i'm sorry

hey guys. i feel like i owe an explanation about the reason why i havent updated this fanfiction in a month. i've been in a bad place both mentally and physically. lots of stress, anxiety, bullying and all of that. i took my final exams and they didn't go well... actually they did, but my marks were rigged by the teachers who corrected them. that put me in a bad place. i tried getting over it (and i succeeded), but then other things started piling up to the point where i didn't even want to get out of bed in the mornings. i sleep until 12-1 pm everyday cause i just want the day to end faster. unfortunately, i have been struggling with eating lately. i'm struggling very much at the moment. i have dropped from a size M to a size S and even now my new clothes are a bit too big. i am planning to see a doctor soon, but i don't know how much it will help me given the state of my depression and anxiety. why am i telling you all of this? well, this story is supposed to be happy and funny and basically a pleasurable read. i am not in the best state right now to write into it, because i cannot find any happiness or joy to project onto the characters and the storyline. i don't want this story to just stop here. i'm waiting until i find a crack through which i could channel a tiny bit of happiness and write a new chapter. i dont want to give up just yet. 

 

another reason would be the fact that i am moving abroad in exactly one month from now. it will be very hard for me at first, i'll have a lot to do, study and work. i'm also participating in two ficfests thus far and i dont want to give up on them.

 

sorry for the rant. i just felt like i owed everyone an explanation since people have been asking me for updates or when i'm updating. <3 wait for me please.


	11. Chapter 10

"..and he just cleaned me up then we ended up cuddling and talking about books for the rest of the evening!" Jongdae concludes, his face flushed in a pink shade all over. Baekhyun and Jongin are listening attentively, equally flustered, because their friend really did end up giving them all the details about his first special night.

 

The tanned boy leans back into his chair and mouthers a 'wow', while Baek pounces onto his best friend giggling and tickling him mercilessly. 

 

"Auch! Idiot! S-stop!" the curly haired protests through fits of laughter cause the older is poking him right under his ribs.

 

"My dude! Look at my non-virgin bestie!" 

 

"Well... not yet technically..." Dae blushes, pushing Baekhyun off of his lap. Jongin leans forward a little, placing his forearms on the table, his eyes big and questioning.

 

"Wait... Jongdae... I'm confused... how could such a thing fit in yoㅡ"

 

"Oh my God, Nini! You're so straight!" Baek rolls his eyes playfully, earning a soft punch in his shoulder from the youngest.

 

"Baek! Stop it! I have never donㅡ" the latter starts, but immediately slaps a hand over his mouth when he realizes what he is about to confess. The other two besties blink back at him.

 

"No..." Dae parts his lips, as Baek gasps. Jongin hides his face behind his palms. "Nini, for real?!"

 

"You're joking, right?" the blonde throws an arm over the tanned guy's shoulders.

 

"No... I'm a virgin, too. Well, I mean... both Jennie and I..."

 

"Aww!" Baek sighs lovingly, intertwining his hands and making a dramatic gesture.

 

Jongin could literally hide under the table in embarrassment. Jongdae smiles back to him reassuringly.

 

"Listen, you're young. She's young as well. There's absolutely no rush, yeah?" 

 

"Yeah... That's what I think, too. Plus, I'm a little scared. I don't want to hurt her." Jongin scratches the nape of his neck, pouting.

 

"You're soooooooo sweet!~" Baek says in a cute voice, making the taller groan in annoyance.

 

"Wait those that mean you have a big diㅡ" Jongdae's eyebrow arches curiously.

 

"Kim Jongdae!" Jongin interrupts him in indignation.

 

A loud chuckle can be heard from the counter of the café. The boys all turn their heads and see Sehun drying some cups. The boy throws them a suggestive look and a grin.

 

"Hope you're aware I can hear everything you guys are chatting about."

 

The friends all sink back into their comfortable chairs, contemplating about their discussion. The weather outside is pretty nice, even though it's the middle of September. The road is packed with warm-coloured leaves and "Universe" café has just re-introduced their infamous pumpkin spice and honey latte which everyone is obsessed with. The three teenagers aren't an exception.

 

A serene chime is heard from the little bell at the front door, drawing everyone's attention towards the new customer... which happens to be Jongdae's favourite person in the world.

 

The curly haired gasps a little, with his sparkly eyes opened wide when his gaze meets Minseok's buff figure entering the café gracefully, dressed in a cream turtleneck and pleated high waisted brown pants, topped up by an elegant trenchcoat that hugs his body beautifully. His black silky hair is styled up and he's wearing those round glasses about which he claimed that he "absolutely hated" when Jongdae asked him why he chose to wear contacts instead of them. He looks so mature and fancy. Jongdae would have never thought he'd see the day when Minseok will wear something else other than his emo bands shirts and ripped skinny jeans... yet here he is. 

 

"Guess which big dick just walked inㅡ auch!" Baekhyun jokes, but he instantaneously gets a harsh slap across his back from Jongdae and kinda wishes he kept the joke to himself.

 

"No way that's Minseok... what even?" Jongin pouts in confusion.

 

At first, the older doesn't notice his boyfriend and his two friends, immediately making his way towards the counter and ordering his usual iced caramel machiatto. Jongdae can't really understand what Minseok is saying to Sehun, but he notices that the barista is frowning a little while listening to the older blabber. It worries him... and kind of ruins his mood... which is stupid, right? He doesn't even know what the discussion is about.

 

The curly haired gingerly takes his drink up from his table and sips onto it, more so to have something to chew on out of anxiety. He captures his reflection in a small puddle of melted ice on their table from Baekhyun's iced drink and for a second gets extremely angry and disappointed at how he looks like today. His hair is messy, he has no makeup on, he's got an annoying red bump right about his eyebrow and he's wearing a plain old navy green sweater. Maybe Minseok actually did see him, but he was too embarrassed to act like he did. Jongdae wouldn't blame him.

 

But in reality, that isn't the case. Minseok is just very stressed out. Extremely stressed out. He needs to go to the hospital. He's afraid it might be something extreme. Who wouldn't be? He keeps ranting about it to Sehun who is listening to him attentively and sympathetically.

 

"I really don't know, Sehun. I'm really scared. My sister has been crying a lot as well when we found out."

 

"When did you.... if I can ask, of course.." the younger engages, while preparing the drink.

 

"About two days ago?... And all the shit that happened yesterday... you know with that idiot shit-talking Jongdae... It was overwhelming."

 

"Glad you managed to unwind last night at least." Sehun smirks playfully, while putting the lid onto the cup. Minseok's eyes widen. 

 

"H-how?..." 

 

"Relax, Min." the taller leans over the counter and offers the older his drink. "Jongdae and his friends are here actually." he whispers. "You know they're loud." 

 

Minseok feels a slight ray of happiness invading his thoughts at the mention of his favourite name... his Jongdae. He turns around instantly, looking curiously around the café, ultimately managing to see the table at which his boyfriend and his besties are sitting. He makes eye contact with Baekhyun who smiles widely and waves his hand, but Jongdae doesn't look too well... Another worry to add to the list.

 

"I'll go say hi before I leave." Minseok turns back to Sehun, searching up in his wallet to pay the drink.

 

"It's on me today." the barista replies. "Take care, okay? I'll keep you and your family in my prayers. I'm sure everything will go well." he continues, before Minseok can protest about the drink.

 

The older sighs gratefully, leaning forward to embrace his friend. "Thank you, Sehun." he whispers before letting go.

 

After this, he makes his way towards the "loud" table. He's got his trademark charming smile plastered on his face, making Jongdae's heart burst with warmth and love.

 

"Look at him~" Baekhyun cooes, scanning the older from head to toe. "From funeral couture to office hottie."

 

Minseok chuckles, proping himself onto the arm of Jongdae's armchair, softly stroking his boyfriend's shoulder with his hand. The curly haired looks up at him lovingly while resting his chin on his thigh.

 

"Hey..." Jongdae mumbles under his breath dreamily.

 

"Hi, love. Are you okay?" the black haired tilts his head to the side, brushing one of his hands against his lover's cheek.

 

"You look so fancy. Do you have a date later?" Jongin chimes in playfully, making Minseok burst out in a fit of laughter while Jongdae frowns.

 

"I wish I did... with this little dude right here." he motions his head towards his boyfriend. "But unfortunately not."

 

Jongdae's head perks up in concern. He can clearly sense that something is terribly wrong with Minseok. There's a loss of his usual shimmer in those dark eyes and his voice is really grave.

 

"Seokkie..." Dae whispers towards him, grabbing his thigh reassuringly with his hands.

 

"Hey..." the older fakes a smile, taking the latter's dainty palm into his own. "... don't worry, yeah?" 

 

Baekhyun and Jongin are giving each other confused looks. They think it might be something between the two lovers. Which is weird. What's up with this sudden change of style for Minseok?

 

"Minseok, is everything okay for real?" Jongin asks curiously.

 

The older sighs. More and more anxiety is pooling up in Jongdae's brain.

 

"To be honest, no. I'm actually going to the hospital right now." he confesses, his smile fading away.

 

The curly haired straight up jumps off his chair, startling the other three.

 

"Baby?..." he starts, facing Minseok whose head has dropped forward, his gaze fixed on a thread that's sticking out of pants that he's playing with.

 

"Can we talk outside? I feel a little too hot here..." the older requests.

 

Jongdae gulps audibly. 'Not the time for a panic attack, Jongdae. Not now.' he tells himself. Eventually, the curly haired nods, looking slightly at Jongin and Baekhyun who are equally as worried, but they motion that the two lovers should talk alone.

 

Minseok sighs deeply, making his way fastly out of the café, leaving his boyfriend behind.

 

'Was I that bad last night? Did I say something? Do I look ugly? Am I boring?' these are just some of the thoughts pouring into Dae's brain right now that are making him lose his mind. 'But wait... he did say hospital...what if he's sick?!'

 

Jongdae's heart is pounding fastly into his chest, to the point where it feels like bursting out. When he reaches the outside point of the café, he notices how Minseok is barely standing propped against the window, a cigar lit between his shaky fingers. His gaze seems lost and he has trouble breathing.

 

"Minseok, please talk to me?" Jongdae pleads, worry clouding his tone. He tries snaking his hands under his boyfriend's trenchcoat, dipping his soft fingers into his sides reassuringly.

 

"Jongdae, I'm so scared." the latter affirms, his bottom lip shaking. At this point, the younger feels 100% sure his boyfriend is very sick.

 

"Baby... You're my fearless one, whatever there is... you're gonna overcome it. Can't you tell me what happened?" the curly haired continues, gripping Minseok's cheeks gingerly. He notices how tears are pooling into his soft dark eyes, so he kindly pushes his glasses like a headband over his neatly styled hair. "Please, love. You're frightening me. Tell me you're okay, my love. Don't cry, yeah?" Dae adds when he notices that Minseok is still not talking.

 

"Me? Love, I'm fine. It's my mom." the older responds. Jongdae cannot lie, he felt like a rock had been taken off of his heart, but at the same time the news of his boyfriend's mom being sick are just as bad.

 

The younger decides not to push him any further. He knows that this might be devastating and shocking for the boy. So he just wraps his arms around his shoulders and lulls him into a soft kiss, just to take some of the sadness and worry off his mind. Jongdae is extra gentle with his lover, their lips moving slowly and blissfully. 

 

Minseok breaks the kiss eventually, feeling a knot in his neck. He sighs deeply, feeling some tears drip out of his eyes. He hasn't cried in months.. probably even a year. Jongdae's gaze softens and it breaks him seeing his lover in such a state. What could he do?

 

The older ends up sobbing like a baby in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, while Jongdae is whispering reassuring words and patting the soft hairs at the nape of his neck soothingly.

 

"S-she has t-to... undergo s-surgery..." Minseok cries. "T-they found something in h-her breast..." 

 

Jongdae's heart tightens with sadness hearing that. He knows what it means. Nobody is stupid enough not to understand what that takes. Or what it is. It's so devastating and everyone is powerless. All they can do is pray that the surgery will be successful.

 

"Minnie... look at me." Jongdae urges, wiping away his lover's tears with his small fingers, trying to hold himself together at the sight of Minseok being so powerless and scared. "The surgery will go perfectly well, okay? You need to be positive. I'll keep her in my prayers. I'll go to the church and light a candle and say a prayer, okay?" 

 

Minseok sniffles, brushing away some tears with the back of his hand. "You're such a church boy..." he jokes through the whole situation, making the latter giggle. There he is, the usual Minseok.

 

"Baby, you're the strongest man I know! And I'm sure your mother is just as strong as her perfect son." 

 

"I love you so much, I hope you know that." Minseok adds, making his boyfriend blush.

 

"I'll get used to it eventually. I love you, too."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you... but yesterday you were already sad, because of those idiots... and then last night just...happened... and it was so perfect, I didn't want to lose that happiness..." Minseok explains, his gaze dropping to the ground.

 

"Hey, baby... listen... It's hard to talk about such a thing, okay? I don't blame you. Please text me as soon as you can to tell me what happened. Or if you need someone to talk to on the phone during the surgery... I'm always here for you." Jongdae promises, placing a sweet kiss on Minseok's cheek.

 

"I love you so much." the older whispers.

 

But before Jongdae can respond, he gets a phone call. It's his father. 

 

He glances up at Jongdae quickly then sighs. 

 

"I have to go now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________
> 
> Wrote this during one sitting. This actually wasn't planned for the fic but oH WELL...... I am doing better ~ I can finally continue my fics and I also have to participate in some ficfests coming up haha 😍 Hopefully you will like my works! And I hope this didn't disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> __________________________
> 
> Yey! I've had this idea for a while. And I think you might like it! ^^ Thank you for reading! More will come soon! Please comment if you liked it <3


End file.
